Kaleid Liner Prisma Silver
by StreamingViking
Summary: Self-Insert: Due to Goetia's actions and one timeline of Prism Illya ending rather explosively many Class Cards get sent across the Omniverse. And so I got recruited by Zelretch to retrieve tose that landed on Earth-16 in the DC Multiverse. Thankfully I got a non-annoying Kaleido object with me. Will contain lewds.
1. Chapter 1

I sat eating my breakfast in a chair that hadn't belonged to me three days ago.

That was in a high rise apartment that I certainly hadn't been mine three days.

That was located in a city that hadn't existed in my World.

_Oh, Gotham, you genuinely are a shit hole. _I thought as I looked out of my window and saw Arkham Asylum out in the distance. "Why did even accept to do this?" I asked myself.

"Because Lord Zelretch asked you nicely to do it, my Lord," Answered my new companion here in the World of DC.

I turned my head around and saw Silver tap away at a tablet in front of him. Silver was the Kaleidostick or rather Kaleido**Staff,** as that was his primary weapon form.

And yes, by Zelretch, I meant Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, The Master of the Second True Magic, The Kaleidoscope. The man people to be a troll, but was more like Jotaru than anything. As I had quickly learned when he had come to me and asked me to do something for him. Yes, came to me? Cause apparently, he had used other versions of me before and had found me to be a competent individual who could do what was asked of him.

Which I agreed with, as I did finish what people told me to do. I was a person that worked very well with orders and checklists of the things I needed to do. Unlike some other people Zelretch knew.

*Cough*Rin and Luvia*Cough*

I had, of course, asked him what he needed me to do before I accepted any deal with him. I wasn't an idiot, of course.

He went on to explain that in some versions of Prisma Illya. The end fight with the Ainsworth, along with the fuckery Goetia, had done. Had resulted in a great deal of Class Cards being flung out of that Universe. And scattered across the Omniverse.

And some had ended up here in this Universe.

And I had, of course, asked why he just didn't go get them himself and he, to my surprise, had a good reason for why. As a version of him no longer existed in this world, and because of his power level. He was basically blacklisted from it, along with most Multiverses that existed outside the Nasuverse cluster. He would have sent Miyu and Illya, but they were busy in other Worlds finding other Class Cards.

And so, Zelretch proposed his deal to me. I would go and collect the Class Cards and hang out in that Universe for some years, which then, I didn't know was DC.

And not like an idiot I asked, what he meant by being there for a few years. Zelretch explained to me in GTA terms that the moment he threw me in, he would get a five-star wanted level, and he would have to stay out until it was gone.

I accepted the explanation, and after thinking for a few seconds, I took the deal, and after doing so, I blacked out.

And when I woke up, I was in the DC universe, in my brand new apartment.

I quickly learned that Zelretch wasn't a dick, unlike other so-called ROB's. In that, he didn't dump me in the middle of nowhere, with nothing on my person. He actually gave me someplace to live and enough money so that I didn't need to work. Heck, he hadn't even turned me into a girl like I had thought he would do. Which killed every fannon conception I had of him, heck the only thing he had done to my body, was make me not fat.

I greatly appreciated that.

I left my thoughts and looked at Silver again, who was still tapping away at the tablet. "Why are you even using that, you can check the net yourself?" I asked Silver.

"I like to press the screen, my Lord." Came Silver's blunt and honest answer. And that was one reason I liked him, as he was the polar opposite of his "Siblings." And that was he didn't annoy the crap out of me and make me want to strangle him like I would Ruby. I would probably be able to handle Sapphire. "My Lord, how are your Circuits?" He asked me.

I lifted my arm up, and I focused on my mental trigger. A chain being cut by a sword. "Tænd," I said my activation phrase and lines of blue light appeared on my right arm. "They are feeling fine Silver, I'm not feeling anything beyond the standard heat they generate," I answered.

"I shall be the Judge of that, my Lord." Silver said as his head floated over to me and proceeded to scan my body. "Your Magic Circuits are functioning correctly, there is no damage to them. And as shown, you can now open them all on your own."

And that was the second gift that Zelretch had given me, the ability to use Magecraft in the form of two Magic Crests that Zelretch had grafted onto my body. I wasn't going to question who they had belonged to previously as there was no spell knowledge in them or how I could perform Magecraft without being connected to Goetia's Foundation. Silver was probably involved.

And that was what I had spent the last three days trying to learn to use. Though I had spent most of my first day here unconscious after Silver had opened up the Crests for me to use, fuck that hurt like a bitch. And the next two days I spent walking around Gotham and trying to open my Magic Circuits so that I could do it on reflex. And I had yet to learn any spells to use from Silver. But I had figured out a language to make Arias with. And that was my mother tongue of Danish. As with them, when I try to open my Circuits manually, they did so with ease.

"That's great Silver, does that mean we can go hunt the Cards now?" I asked

"That we can, my Lord, which one do you want to collect first?" The Kaleidostaff asked.

"Let's just go get the one here in Gotham first," I said. And that was a bit of problem for, of course, the Class Cards couldn't have landed in the same city. Nooo, they were spread out all across America in various other cities. So, my gathering of the Cards was going to take a bit longer.

"Of course, my Lord, a course has been plotted to the entrance of the Mirror World." Silver said as he floated over to me and went into my pocket.

"Alright, let's go," I said. I stood up and took my bowl to the sink, washed it, and placed it into the dishwasher.

After doing that, I walked out of my apartment after turning off, light. I didn't want to waste energy, that was a dick move to nature, especially then Mother Earth was alive in this Universe.

I swiped my Keycard to lock my door and left towards the elevator. I entered and pressed the button to the ground floor.

"Wait!" I heard a female voice shout. I quickly stopped the elevator doors from closing, a few seconds later, a woman stepped into the elevator with me. A woman I had been getting to know over the last few days.

"Good morning Selina, off to work?" I greeted the sexy woman.

"Good Morning, to you too, Anders. And yes, I am. And what about you? Are you off to explore the city again, you Scandinavian rich boy?" Said Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman, extraordinary thief, and my neighbor, in this very expensive apartment complex. And I checked to see if she had become Catwoman yet while researching which DC Universe I was in, and she was. As Catwoman had been active for almost eight years. And for which DC universe I was in, going by the founding of The Justice League and its roster, I was on Earth-14 the Young Justice Universe.

Did I mention she was fucking sexy?

"I'm, this is a city with a rich history, and since I'm going to live here for the foreseeable future, so I best get to know it. And don't worry about me getting hurt, I'm able to defend myself."

"Alright, alright, you're a big boy that can take care of yourself, aren't you?"

"I would have you know that I'm going to turn twenty soon."

The elevator came to a stop, and its doors opened. And we walked out of it and out into the street. "Well, see you later, Anders. Have a nice walk."

"Yeah, have a nice day at work."

When we walked the opposite directions, she went right, and I walked left.

"_So, Silver which way to the Class Card." _I accessed the telepathic link he had established between us so that we could communicate without talking out loud.

"_Go, 500 meters forward, my Lord, then turn left and continue to walk for ten minutes."_ Silver gave the directions, and I walked through what could be called the good part of Gotham.

Xxx

A/N: The Earth number is a deliberate mistake.

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And a Forum to let people know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham City**

**June 3, 9:14 EST**

"_So, this is the place, Silver?"_ I mentally asked him as I looked at the old and decrepit wooden mansion in front of me. If a Class Card would fall in Gotham, it would undoubtedly be in what I call a Haunted mansion. _Well, at least it didn't land in Arkham or Wayne Manor. _But, it was still in the old and more crime, heavy area of Gotham. At least I hadn't been assaulted on my way over.

"_It is my Lord, Just right inside the Foyer, is the entrance to the created Mirror World."_ Silver sent back.

"_Alright, I go inside now."_ I opened the front door to the mansion, but the door was so rotten that it fell off its hinges and hit the floor. "Man this place is falling apart," I said as I stepped inside the building, I walked through the Entrance Hall and into the Foyer. The rotten floorboards, squeaked under my feet as I stepped on them.

The mansion was an absolute ruined of what I imagined what it had once looked like, before the decay and vandalism that it been suffering, I wondered which Servant was here.

"Shall we begin my Lord?" Silver said as he floated out of my pocket and hang in the air in front of me. No longer speaking to me telepathically.

"Alright, you know what to do, Silver," I said.

"I do, my Lord." Silver's head floated to my side and changed into staff mode.

I grabbed him, and I shouted. "Skift!" My body flashed, and a second later, my outfit had changed.

I was no longer Emil Jørgensen, I was now Kaleid Liner Prisma Silver, Magical Knight, and self-proclaimed soon to be Superhero.

I really liked the costume Silver had made for me in this form I had been inspired by Izanagi from Persona in making it. However, the helmet mask I was now wearing was more in line with what belonged to a Keyblade Armor. The color of the costume were several shades of Silver mixed with black, grays, and white. The outfit itself wasn't made out of any material. I had gone the Nanoha route and it like Barrier Jackets, being made out of a shit ton of small Force Fields.

"Alright, Silver. Begin the shift to The Mirror World," I ordered.

"Adding the imaginary axis to the fifth instrumental variable. Beginning the inversion process. Confirming that complex space exists. Central coordinates established. Establishing a mirror road with a two-meter radius. Beginning partial inversion of mirror world circuits," As Silver spoke a Magic Circle appeared beneath us, and the world began to shift until he stopped and the world had changed.

It hadn't changed much more like somebody had put an Instagram Filter over the world, we were still inside the mansion, but now it looked prismatic.

I took Silver's shaft in both hands and got ready to attack.

"Silver begin scanning for the Servant and apply **Fullbody Strength Reinforcement**," I commanded. Now one might think since I didn't know any training, I wouldn't be able to fight a Servant even if it was mindless. And that would be true, but thankfully it was Silver that would be casting them. I just needed to imagine what I needed him to do.

"**Reinforcement **applied, starting the scan, my Lord." Silver said, and several orbs appeared around me and disappeared into the mansion looking for the Servant though one stayed near me. "Servant detected." That was fast. "Dodge to the left, my Lord."

I didn't question him, and I moved. And where I had previously had been. A black beam passed through and hit the wall in front of me, destroying it. I gulped as I imagined what would have happened if it had hit my back.

I turned around to where the attack had come from. I quickly brought up Silver to defend myself from another attack from the enemy Servant.

A hand coated in black flames that belonged to the Servant had grabbed the middle of Silver's shaft and was trying to wrestle him from my own. But, with Silver reinforcingmy body, our strength was equal. And before the Servant got wise to use its free hand to attack, I did it first.

A ball of Prana gathered at Silver's tip. "**Himmel Kanon 30%**!" I shouted and blasted the Servant away from me, with a beam of Ether.

Though the Mindless Servant quickly recovered and it didn't look that hurt, meaning the Servant had a high Endurance rank.

But, now that the Servant was a bit far away from me, I could a good look at it, and see if I could recognize it. And I did the hat and cloak gave it away, and the black flames that surrounded his hands just confirmed it. "Hello, Edmond Dantes, nice to meet you." I greeted the Count of Monte Christo.

"Fernand." The Count shouted back at me and began to attack.

"**Verden's Skjold!" **I shouted, and a shield appeared in front of me, that soon was barraged by the Count's attacks. And I got a very good look at the side effects of Edmond's flames.

"My Lord, those flames are consuming the magical energy that the shield is composed of. It will be destroyed in thirty seconds." Silver informed.

"Yeah, I can see that we need to move for move," I said, as I began running out of the Foyer and further into the mansion.

"Shield has been broken, my lord."

"FERNAND!" The Count roar echoed throughout the mansion.

I hid behind some furniture as The Avenger Class Servant began to blast his flames randomly; one of them went through a wall and right over my head.

"Well, he's mad," I stated as I look at where the flame beam had come from. "Silver, we need a new plan of attack."

"I would suggest an ambush, my Lord, as we can't fight him head-on." Silver suggested.

"That, seems like a great idea, for when I doubt use Mine Square," I said.

I began to move silently inside the room I was currently in and have Silver start placing mines inside the entire room.

I couldn't help but smile as I look at my handy work. "Hey, Edmond, come get me!" I shouted. And I quickly left the room and hid.

"FERNAND!" Came the Cavern King's response and ran through the mansion trying to find me. "FERNARGH!"

_**BOOM**_

_Got you_. I thought as I heard Edmond's scream turn to pain as he stepped into my booby-trapped room and had the mines explode in his face. I saw smoke leave the place where the explosion had occurred.

I walked into the now destroyed room where I saw an equally wrecked Count. The Servant was severely hurt, and it looked like he was on his last legs.

"Don't worry, Count of Monte Christo, you have had your revenge," I told the Cavern King. "**Himmel Kanon 100%**!" I shouted my attack, and fired the Ether beam at full power at Avenger and blasted him out of existence.

The only thing that was left was a card that hit the floor, I picked it up and saw the image of the Avenger Class on it.

"One down, several more to go. Now get us out of here Silver before this place collapses." I told the Kaleidostaff. And I put the Class Card in the holder Zelretch had sent with Silver.

"At once, my Lord." Silver said, and he once again did world shift thing, and we were back in the real world. And the destruction we had wrought to the Mirror World Hadn't happened here.

"Skift!" I shouted, and I returned to being normal me. And the Cardholder got sent into Silver's subspace until I changed back into Magical Knight Silver. "Now plan a route to the nearest Starbucks, I need some Hot Chocolate."

"Planning course, my Lord." Silver acknowledged, and he came back to my pocket. And I left the old wooden mansion behind me.

"Thanks, Silver."


	3. Chapter 3

_You know if it weren't for the rampant crime and poverty in most of the city, Gotham would be a nice place to live._ I thought as I sipped my Starbucks and pressed the mouse to change to another Wikipedia page.

I had gotten my Hot Chocolate on my way back to my apartment, and while ordering, I had seen a person of interest in the queue.

And that person was Artemis Crock, Sportmaster's daughter and in a few months, a member of the Team. It wasn't really a surprise to meet her, we did live in the same city after all. But, as much as I wanted to talk to her, I couldn't as she didn't know me. And someone of my age speaking to an underage girl would be creepy. But, as I looked at her, I couldn't help, but think of all the shit she had suffered through in canon, and I hoped whatever changes I did, would spare her of that suffering.

So, I just bought my stuff and went home.

Now I was on my computer, along with having Silver compile a dossier on the various things I could remember about Young Justice and other general DC stuff.

I was also planning which Class Card to get next, and I had decided on grabbing the one in Metropolis as the next one. I would first do that in a week as I learned with Dantes, I needed to train a bit more in general combat, Magecraft, and find out how to use my newly obtained Avenger Card.

And the form of combat practice I wanted to do was go out and be a vigilante and fulfill the dreams of my inner child. First, was Magecraft practice.

"So, Silver, what do I train first?"

"We will start by practicing basic spells first. We shall begin with reinforcementas that is an easy and safe way to control the flow of Prana inside the body and in objects." Silver said. "I would suggest going out and get a lot of cheap glass, my Lord." Well, this was going to be fun.

Xxx

**Gotham City**

**June 3, 21:34**

I was floating through the air, in costume as Silver. The sun was about to go down, and it was currently making a lovely sunset.

I had spent almost the entire day working on how to do **reinforcement **without breaking the cheap glass that I had bought. Which I managed not to finally break one, but now I needed to do it in succession, Magecraft was really a hard and tedious thing to learn. I also had to take a few breaks so that I wouldn't damage my Circuits, I might have almost infinite Prana thanks to Silver, but that didn't mean I could channel that power all the time.

_I can't wait for the harder stuff_. I sarcastically told myself.

I left my thoughts and returned to my patrol.

I had Silver hack into the police radio, and I was waiting for something to be reported. I floated in the air, and I smiled as I heard that the Scarecrow. Had broken into Waynes Chemical Storage, probably trying to get more ingredients for his Fear Toxin. And that he was currently on the run in a black Sedan van. _Man, that is cliché. _I thought.

"Silver track the van for me."

"Of course, my Lord."

Silver showed me the way to the van. I flew across the buildings of Gotham until I found Scarecrows van. I saw the black van drive on the street, one was hanging out of the car window and was shooting at the police car's that were chasing them. I was a bit concerned that Batman and Robin hadn't shown up yet.

"Silver, is there a computer in the van you can use to stop it?" I asked.

"No, there is not my Lord, but I can jam all electromagnetic signals coming from it, so they can't call for assistance."

"Do that Silver, now how to stop them?" I asked myself as I continued to follow them from above. "Blowing out the wheels seems to be the optimal solution."

I pointed Silver at the van and got ready to fire, I imagined what I wanted to happen and said. "**Nål Sprøjte**" to confirm. I fired a barrage of small needles composed of Ether at the van sending, managing to blow out to of the tires, along with turning the van's left side into cheese.

I was so glad that Silver had a non-lethal option the same way the devices in Nanoha did, or else I would have probably killed some inside the van just now. _I fucking love magic_. As that function allowed me to be a bit more reckless while fighting. As my attack would annihilate steel, but not leave much of a scratch on humans.

Having its wheels destroyed, the van crashed into a building coming to a complete stop. I floated down to the to stop the henchmen from shooting at the cops and to stop Scarecrow from using his Fear Toxin to escape.

"Johnathan Crane, aka The Scarecrow, along with associates you're under arrest. Get out of the van and put your weapons on the ground, this is your only warning." I warned them.

"As if you freak!" I heard one of the henchmen from inside the van yell. The van's back door opened up, and I saw two henchmen dressed in black pointing assault rifles.

My body momentarily froze up as I saw the weapons pointed. And they took that moment of fear to fire on me. I had Silver quickly make the world silent to me, as bullets were fired at me, for goddamn were they loud as they hit my Barrier Jacket and bounced off it.

The thugs quickly realized that their bullets were USELESS. _He, Jojoke. _

"_Silver, turn the sound back on." _

"_At once, my Lord."_

"Now, I repeat, surrender, or am I going to have to pull a Batman and break all your bones before you do?" I asked the rhetorical question, or at least I thought it was rhetorical, damn I needed to look the definition up later.

"You're no Batman brat," said a voice from inside the black van. I saw the henchmen freeze up, and a person stepped a person. "Now, tell me what do you fear the most," Scarecrow said. Man did he look scary, as the costume he was wearing was the same line as what he had in season four of Batman the Animated Series.

"_Silver, what is the police doing at the moment?"_

"_They are currently keeping their distance in fear of The Scarecrow releasing a Fear Toxin bomb. Though their radio is saying that The Batman is on his way."_

What, was understandable as Fear Toxin was some brutal stuff, and I wouldn't want most people to be on the receiving end of it. _"Is there a bomb in the van?"_

"_I can detect some kind of detonator in The Scarecrow's hand, my Lord."_ I looked at Crane's hand, and it seemed, like he clutching something.

"_Disable it."_

"It's over Crane you are caught, surrender and face the consequences of your actions," I told him.

"Yeah, I don't think so brat," Crane lifted up his and showed that he was indeed holding a detonator. He pressed, and nothing happened except it made a "Click" sound. He pushed the detonator again and again. "Come on, why aren't you working! work!"

"You shouldn't be ashamed, Crane; it's not uncommon for men in your age to have performance issues." I joked.

He looked at me again. "What did you do to my detonator?"

"I disabled it, you, idiot."

"Men, shoot him!"

"Yeah, no!" I retorted. "**Binde!Binde!Binde!Binde!Binde!**" I shouted several times, creating ropes of Ether to tie the criminals up before they could run away. And just like that, all five criminals, including Scarecrow, were tied and put up the side of the van, and to save myself a headache, I gagged their mouths. Along with removing any Fear Toxin on Crane's body.

"_Silver, can you connect me to the Police Officers." _

"_Of course, my Lord, you are now connected."_

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I asked into the temporary radio Silver had just made in my helmet.

"_Who is this, how did you get?" _Came the reply on the other end.

"This is Kaleid Liner Prisma Silver, and I have apprehended the Supervillain known as Scarecrow, aka Johnathan Crane, along with his four henchmen. They have been disabled and are ready for official police arrest."

"_Are you the one in Silver that's standing in front of the Van?"_

"I am."

"_Stay, we be there in a second."_

"If you say so, officer?"

"_It's Detective Sergeant Vincent." _I didn't recognize that name, but that was to be expected as the only I knew was Bullock and Gordon. But, I did have Silver memorize it so that I could check it out later.

"Thank you, officer."

It did only take a few seconds before the police squad arrived, the officers stepped out of their cars. And one of them walked up to me.

"So, Kaleid Liner, what was it again?" He asked.

"Just call me Silver for short, and that must mean you're Sergeant Vincent," I asked, as looked at the man. He had standard brown hair, and eyes, along with a sharp face.

"I'm, so could I get your statement on what happened here?"

"Yeah, sure you can." I then went on to tell him what had happened. Me listening to the radio picked up on what Scarecrow, had done. Me finding them, shooting the tires out of the van. Confront Scarecrow, and then restraining him and his men. "And you should probably get a bomb removal squad down here as I think there is a Fear Toxin bomb inside the van," I added.

"Thank you for telling me that, Jerry call the bomb squad we got a Fear bomb inside the van. I guess why he stole those chemicals since he would need a lot more Toxin for his bomb then, he normally can get from the black market."

"I think you're right,"

"So, I haven't seen or heard about you before, so I guess that you're new on the Hero scene."

"I am, first night out today."

"Well, I hope you have a nice career, kid. Gotham could use more heroes."

"I'm nineteen thank you very much. And was that everything, Sergeant?"

"Hmm, no, I believe that was all… Wait, what is the stuff you bound them with?"

"Ropes of Ether." I saw his eyebrows raise at the word. "Magic in its physical form," I answered.

"So, you're a magician?"

"_My Lord, the Batman, is on the roof to your left." _

"Nah, I'm a Magus. Now excuse me I've got a Bat to talk to." I floated off the ground and headed towards the roof, Silver had said Batman was on.

And there I saw him standing on the roof and right next to him was the traffic light himself, Robin. _Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god, it's Batman! _My inner fanboy came to life as I looked at the caped crusader. _Alright, Anders calm the fuck down, be cordial, be professional, don't freak out, just act like you did with the cops._

I landed on the roof, right in front of Batman and Robin. "I AM HONORED TO MEET YOU, SIR! I AM A BIG FAN!" I bowed.

_God fucking dammit mouth. _

_Sorry brain. _

The roof was completely silent for a few seconds until Batman spoke. "I see that you took down Scarecrow."

"Yes,"

"This is your time out in costume, is it not?"

"It is, sir," I answered.

"You did well for your first time." _Oh my God, I just got complimented by The Batman._

"Thank you for your praise, sir."

"What name have you decided to go by?"

"I'm Kaleid Liner Prisma Silver, Magical Knight, and Superhero, but you can just call me Silver."

"Wait, Magical Knight, is that like a male Magical Girl?" Robin said in what I believed to be a joking manner. But I answered the question seriously.

"Yes,"

"Well, everyone has their taste, anyway nice costume you got there. It looks very well made. What's it made out of?" Came the compliment and very mature response from Robin. I would have expected him to make a little fun of me for being "Inspired" by Magical Girl Shows.

"It's called a Barrier Jacket, and all of it is made out of Magical Forcefields," I answered.

"Wait, so you're naked under that Armor?"

"Aren't you? under your clothes?"

"Touche."

"So, Silver, I understand that you're a Magician?" Batman returned to the conversation.

"I'm a Magus, not a Magician."

"Is there a difference?" Robin asked.

"To me, there is, but such an explanation would take to long and not be had on a building's roof."

"True, this just an introduction, and we need to get the night is still young. Silver, it's good to see another Hero in Gotham." _Holy, shit, more praise from Batman. _But that was kinda to be expected. This was Young Justice Batman, also known as Batdad. I wouldn't get the "Get out my city you punk" from him. "We will talk again later, let's go, Robin."

"Batman, sir? One more thing before you go."

"What is it?"

I had Silver bring the objects out of his Sunspace and into my hand. "Could I have your autograph please," I said, holding out the block and pen.

Batman didn't move for a few seconds before he responded. "Sure." He took the block and pen and signed it and gave it back to me.

I looked down and it and smile before I looked back up. "Thanks."

And they were gone.

"So, that's how that feels like."

I had Silver return the autograph to the Subspace, and did a fist pump.

"Yes."

Xxx

**Anders's Apartment **

**June 4, 1:00**

"Well, tonight was definitely an enjoyable first excursion," I muttered as I landed on the balcony of my apartment. I returned to my civilian outfit and then disabled the invisibility.

I disabled the alarm and headed into the bedroom to just drop right into bed.

But as I slid the door open, I came face to ass, with Selina's bodysuit clad ass. As she was in the middle of looking through my closet.

"Do you rob, all your neighbors, Catwoman? Or should I say, Selina Kyle?" I asked, and in a second, she, turned around and swung her whip at me, but I just caught it.

I didn't need to don the Barrier Jacket to use Silver's abilities. So long as I was holding onto his staff form, he could use reinforcement on me.

Selina was looking at me with wide eyes as I held her whip, and I got a good look at her Catwoman costume. Her bodysuit clung tightly to her body, showing off every single curve that she possessed. And the front was zipped down, revealing her immense that was possible due to her huge-ass breasts.

Her head was covered with a helmet that hid her hair, and goggles that covered her eyes. Makin only her mouth visible.

"I-!"

Selina tried to respond, but I caught her off. "Please don't try to deny it. I know that its just Selina, I've known since we first met."

At that, she froze up.

"Fine, yes, it's me. I didn't expect you to come home so quickly. I saw you fly off, and I took my chance, then I knew you wouldn't return within the hour," She answered.

"Been at it for a few hours then, so why are you in the middle of robbing me?" I asked.

"Well, Anders, when a young, hot, and rich European boy moves to the good old USA for fun. Gotham City is not that high up on the list to move to. Most would have chosen Metropolis," Selina responded as she placed a finger on her lips. "So, can you blame this kitty for getting interested and wanting to snoop around?"

"No, I guess not," I said in return. "But still a dick move to break in."

"Well, I had to as I went over your powers. I noticed they were a little to clean, a bit too new. So I realized you were hiding something. So I broke in and tried to find out who you really were, but I've been trying for hours and found nothing." Yeah, that was because I didn't keep anything around.

"Well, you're correct in the assumption that all my papers are fake, but my name is my real one. But if you wanted to know, you could just have asked, but since you did this, I won't tell you," I responded.

And now she looked like a kicked kitten.

Sometimes Selina, the simplest solution, is the best one.

"But what to do now, Selina? I've gotten to know you over the last few days, and I think you're a good person despite all the thievery. So I don't want to see you in jail, so I am going to need a reason for me not to call the cops and have them cart you off. And don't try to run, as you might have seen, I am a hero of the supernatural variety."

"I won't tell people your secret identity?"

"Like I care, I am just doing this for fun."

At that, Selina looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she smirked. She finally dropped the caught whip and then…

_Yeah, I could accept this offering_. I thought as I now looked at Selina's bare chest, her pink nipples stood proudly erect from them.

"Would you like to play with me, Anders?" Selina asked as she lifted her milk tanks up to her mouth and gave one of her nipples a lick.

"_I leave you to your fun, my Lord." _Came Silver's telepathic message as he shut down as to not be a voyeur.

"I take a blow and titjob for the night," I told her as I sat down on my bed.

"Oh, aren't you a naughty boy," Selina walked in front of me, her lose tits bouncing with her steps. "But let Catwoman take good care of you."

She went on her knees and began to fiddle with my pants. She zipped them open and pulled down my pants and underwear at the same time and…

My hard dick flopped out and smacked her across the face. Selina's eyes went wide and crossed eyed as laid eyes upon my fat member. I had to thank Zelretch for this blessing, he must have known this would happen with someone at some point. What a bro.

"It is, it is really big," She muttered as she removed my cock from her face and took it into her hands. And they were barely able to reach all the way around. And long enough for her to have both of them on with room enough to spare.

"So, not something you can handle Catwoman? And here I thought you weren't intimidated by the big men of the city?" I asked in a slightly mocking tone. A bit mean, but I just couldn't resist.

"I show you," Selina took her tits and wrapped them around the side of my dick while a second later, she took my cockhead into her mouth like a champ. Not even gaging in the slightest.

"Oh, shit fuck," I grunted as Selina worked my shaft with an expert touch.

I surprised myself by lasting as long as I did.

But the thief was just simply too good, and began to steal my sperm from my balls.

But she wasn't expecting the size of my load from my hentai protagonist cock as cum exploded into her mouth with such force it leaked out and also through her nose.

That caused her to gag, and that meant Selina had to pull herself off my cock. Which caused my still cum spewing dick to plaster her face and tits in a thick creamy layer of cum.

"Fuck, that was amazing," I muttered as my shaft went soft.

"Glad that you enjoyed it. But the fuck was that?"

"Cum."

"Yeah, I know, but a person shouldn't be able to cum a freaking liter of the stuff," Selina responded as she licked some cum off and swallowed it with delight.

"Magic," I simply responded.

"Of course," Selina said in mockery as she stood back up. Her front still covered in cum. "I will be seeing you later."

"We will, just don't break into my room again, unless you want to experience junior in another hole?" I asked.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind," Selina said back as she picked up her whip and went back out onto the balcony and jumped to her own.

Though I definitely wouldn't mind if she did it again if it resulted in this.

Xxx

**The Batcave**

**June 4, 01:03**

The Batmobile came to a stop inside the cave.

Batman and Robin exited the car, and they made their way up to cabinets that held the mannequins for their costumes.

"Welcome back, Master Bruce, did you and Master Dick have a successful night?" Came the voice of the man who Batman considered his father.

"It was a quiet night." And that was true besides Johanathans Crane's failed robbery there hadn't anything extraordinary. He liked these nights, as they made him feel like he had made a difference in the city. He would like to have continued for another hour, but he had a meeting as Bruce Wayne in the morning, and Dick had school.

"Yeah, besides Scarecrow failing to rob, Wayne Chemicals, and a few muggings, and there have no asters tonight." But oh how he wished Dick would stop removing prefixes from words. "But we did meet a new Hero. He was the one who took down Scarecrow."

"Really, Master Dick? Do you know who it is?" Alfred asked.

"No, he's a new one. Computer create a new File for Magical Knight, Kaleid Liner Prisma Silver." Batman said, and the VI running his systems responded.

"Acknowledged."

"Alfred, could you put Dick to bed, he has school," Batman asked the butler.

"And what about you, Master Bruce, don't you have a meeting in the morning?"

"If I'm still sitting in the chair in thirty minutes, you have my permission to drag me to bed." Batman acknowledged.

"Your request has been accepted, Master Bruce. Now come on Master Dick of to bed we go." Alfred chimed, and they went back up to the manor.

"Alfred you should have seen him, he was a total Batman fanboy, he was so whelmed by meeting Bruce." Robin's voice disappeared as he told Alfred about meeting the new Hero.

Batman sat down in his chair and began working on the file for the newest Hero in Gotham.

"Silver is about 5.7 feet high went not taking into account his costume. He's a foreigner, and his accent lets' credence to he's from Scandinavia…" and so Batman continued working until Alfred came back down and kept the promise he had made to him.

Xxx

A/N:

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And I've also got a Forum where you can check for updates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Metropolis City**

**June 10, 11:14**

It was a sunny day in Metropolis, as I floated in the air looking for the next Class Card.

It had been seven days since I had gotten Avenger, and like I had promised to myself, I had waited a week to go get the next one. During that period, I had been training my Magecraft, and I had the fundamentals down mostly. Silver had only taught me most basics of Spells, Structural Analysis, Alteration, Projection, and Hypnosis, which I had just begun on yesterday. I didn't need to master them, only needed to be capable of them. So that I could develop my own stuff better. I had also been doing some physical training and learning how to better use Silver in a fight. I had also gotten around to testing my Class Card, learning how to Install, and Include it.

And oh boy was Edmond, a fun Servant to use.

And that was only during the day.

During the night, I had been continuing my career as a Superhero. I hadn't met any other Supervillain after my encounter with Scarecrow. Which made sense as most of Batman's villains were currently in prison Arkham or Blackgate, and those who weren't, were keeping their heads down. So most of my heroics had been preventing assaults, a few robberies, I even saved a family from a fire.

Standard Hero stuff.

And fucking Selina couldn't forget that, as it seemed, the kitty had gotten addicted to my 'milk' and broke in almost every night to then get 'caught' and then 'punished.' It was a very good time.

So, far I've received a great response from the citizens of Gotham, with most of them liking me. Though most of them were children, and I thought it was more due to my armor. There were already boards about me online, as I had Silver keep track of my name on the web.

I encountered the dynamic duo a few more times on my patrols. Still, the conversations were mostly short, as we often were busy going to various crime scenes.

Now though, I had to deal with a Class Card.

"_Silver, where is the access point to the Mirror World?"_

"_The scans say that is located in Metropolis Park." _

_Of course, it had to be in a public area. _I thought, and because of that, there was a high chance that.

"I hope that you aren't going to cause trouble?" A voice asked from behind me.

And to remind people I was currently floating in the air a few hundred meters above the ground.

"Ahh," I screamed in fright at the scare the voice had given me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The person who had scared me apologized.

I turned around, and there I saw the man himself. Clarke Kent The Superman. And all his blue boy scout glory.

_Man, does he look relaxed. _I thought as I look at his posture, I didn't believe it was possible to look so carefree. And on his face was a big and bright smile that just made me feel great about myself. This was the true Superman, not the abomination Snyder called Superman.

"I'm not sir, I'm just looking for something," I told him.

"Please don't call me sir, but is it something I can help you find Silver?" He asked. _OMG Superman wants to help me. Wait?_

"How, do you know who I am?" I asked.

"The News."

"I would have thought Batman."

"We do get information from sources other than Batman. He did send a file about you to all League Members yesterday." Well, I was a bit flattered.

"I figured as much he had, he probably already knows my civilian identity and a list of options to take me down, am I right?" I asked, not that I really cared. Heck, I had expected it to happen because Batman.

"True, but he has a list for every Hero in case we get mind-controlled." So, they knew about the contingency protocols. "But, that's Batman for you, I guess."

"From what I've heard about him, that seems to be the case," I said.

"Now, what is it you're looking after?"

"It's a magical artifact called a Class Card and is one of several that my grandfather wants me to collect." That was the easiest way to refer to Zelretch as he certainly wasn't my teacher.

I saw that Superman looked a little bit confused, but he was still maintaining his smile. "What is a Class Card exactly?"

"That's a rather complicated question to answer, as full one requires the understanding of complex magic. But the gist of it is, outside Space and Time exists a place called The Throne of Heroes. There reside the Souls of legends from history and myth. They are there because of their deeds. They are promoted to become nearly Divine beings when they ascend to it. And if one has enough magical power and know how they can access the Throne and create lesser copies of those Heroic Spirits, which are their proper name. And those copies you can put into various containers of various archetypes." I tried to explain it to Superman.

"And these Class Cards are a form of container for those copies."

"Yes, and Cards allow one to use the Heroic Spirits power for themselves."

"Okay, I think I understand. So, there is the Class Card you're looking for, I guess it's not just laying on the ground for you to pick up." He said.

"No, the one who made these Class Cards, made them with a self-defense function. If left alone near a Leyline, it creates a Pocket Dimension called a Mirror World. There the Card forms a mindless body of the Heroic Spirit contained within it to defend itself." I finished explaining.

"That's what I call security." Superman joked.

"Well, the Ainsworths were certainly paranoid about their creations. So, you wanted to help me retrieve it?"

"Sure, so there is it?"

"The entrance to the Mirror World is in the park," I told him.

"Alright, then let's go," Superman said, and started flying towards where the park was.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled and quickly followed him through the air. It took us a little over a minute to fly over to the park.

We landed down on the grass, and thankfully, the place we were in was devoid of civilians.

"So, how do we enter the Mirror Dimension?" Superman asked.

"Silver here is going to transport us in," I said, holding up the Kaleidostaff.

"I thought you were Silver?"

"We're both Silver, he is Kaleidostaff Silver. Say hello, Silver."

"Hello, Superman, so you wish to assist my Lord in retrieving the Class Card that is located here."

"Rather formal, isn't he, so what is he exactly."

"Well Silver is a Magitech tool created by my grandfather to assist me with my magic, the closest comparison I can think of would be a Power Ring," I explained to him

I saw Superman's eyes widened a little bit at that statement. "I see, alright, transport us, then you're ready."

"Silver begin the shift," I commanded, and he obeyed. Reality began once again to shift as Silver did the same chanting and circle making as last time.

And a dozen seconds later, we were inside the prismatic Mirror World, with now appearing like it was a recolored scene from JoJo.

"Nice color pallet swap," Superman, commented as he looked around the Mirror World.

"I guess, now the Heroic Spirit should be nearby, I wonder who it is."

_**Boom**_

_Wha, what just happened. _I thought I tried to move my body, but I found I couldn't, heck I couldn't even feel it.

"My Lord, please do not try to move, you have been severely damaged, by the Servant's attack." I could hear Silver say.

And in the background, I heard the sound of sonic booms being made.

"Commencing healing."

"Argh!" I roared in pain as I once again felt my body, and it was hurt, but a few seconds later, the pain disappeared.

"All Injuries have been healed, my Lord." Silver stated.

"Thanks for that, Silver." I stood up from where I was lying to find out where the Servant had pounded me. Which was the middle of an office?

I could see the hole in the wall my body had made. "What kind of Servant is this, to have this sort of strength?" I asked myself as the nearest building that was close to the park was a little over five hundred meters away.

"Detecting buildup of magical energy, my Lord." Silver informed me. I ran over to the hole I had made.

I did so just in time to see something being thrown into the air, and then a second sun appeared in the sky.

"Oh shit," I said, and quickly reached into the cardholder and took out Avenger. "**Installere!**" I shouted and dawned the form Edmond Dantes and promptly jumped into the air.

"**Excalibur Galatine!**"

And then everything below me vanished. And I meant it, in a thirteen-kilometer radius everything was simply gone after Galatine's sun blade had passed through it. I was so fucking happy we were inside the Mirror World, for if that had happened in the real Metropolis, I couldn't even think of the death toll that attack would have created. That's why Servants were considered forces of nature. Their physical stats might not be so high compared to other beings, but their real power lay in their Noble Phantasms and the destruction they could bring.

As I had just seen with Gawain, he would have destroyed a city with such an attack. Heck, he just did, with the Mirror World version Metropolis.

I floated in the air as I saw the Knight of the round catch his holy blade in the air and get ready to attack. And with his identity revealed as Gawain, I now knew why he was so strong. It was about 11:20 AM, and that meant that the Numeral of The Saint was active.

_Now where the hell is Superman. Ah, there he is. _I saw the Kryptonian float in the air a dozen meters away from me.

_I'm so grateful that, I can still fly while Installed as Avenger. _I thought as I flew over to him.

"Superman, are you alright?" I asked.

He quickly turned around to face me with surprise in his eyes. "Silver, you're alright, and what's with the outfit change?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Silver healed me up, and for the outfit, I'm currently using a Class Card I retrieved last week," I answered. "What up are you okay?" I asked again.

"A little ruffed up, but else I'm all right, but that attack he just used, what was that?" He asked.

"That was his Noble Phantasm. They are a Heroic Spirits ultimate weapon a part of their legend that has been crystallized into a miracle. They vary greatly from Spirit to Spirit, but the moment they use it, you can easily guess who they are." I explained. "And thanks to that, I know who this Hero is, our opponent is Gawain of the Roundtable, one of King Arthur's most trusted knights."

"Thanks, for that bit info, so how do we beat him?" He asked.

"There isn't a plan we just need to pummel him until he returns to Card form," I said. "Hey, sun boy, your King was a cross-dresser!" I shouted at the Knight. Even though he was mindless, the instincts of Gawain did not take kindly to insults against his King.

He didn't say anything or roar at me. He just lit his sword on fire with a miniature sun.

"No, it doesn't matter what you do; I'm still going to win. **Enfer Chateau d'lf!**" I activated the Noble Phantasm.

The world seemed to crawl to a halt, and my body went on autopilot as it carried out its attack on Gawain. I first attacked him with slashes of the cursed flames in rapid succession, before doing the after image technique and blasting him with the flames creating a massive explosion of blue flames.

The Noble Phantasm deactivated, and I stopped moving at super speeds. Before the smoke from my attack went away, Superman followed up my beams with his own and blasted the spot where Gawain was with his heat vision at full power.

_Eat, shit, Gawain, that was for the shit you pulled in Camelot. _I thought.

"You think that did it?" Superman asked me as he floated next to me.

I looked at the disappearing smoke. "Yeah, I think so if Gawain was still active, he would have attacked already."

The smoke completely disappeared, showing a crater that we had made with our attacks and in it laid my Saber Class Card.

I uninstalled Avenger and returned to wearing my Barrier Jacket along with Silver, back in his staff mode, I put the Class Card back into the holder.

I floated down to where the Card was lying and put it in my holster.

"Thanks for the help, Superman."

"No, problem but, could we leave now? I put a lot of energy into that attack, and I'm kinda drained." He requested. He did look kinda drained

"I was about to say that anyway as since the Card was maintaining the Mirror World. It's going to collapse in a few seconds. So, Silver take us out." I commanded.

"At once, my Lord."

Silver acted quickly and transported out of the collapsing Mirror World and back to the real one.

"I repeat it, but thanks for the help there Superman, I would probably have died if it weren't for you keeping him occupied while I healed up." I thanked the alien.

"You're welcome, Silver, but I need to go now. But, if you need my help again to deal with these Class Cards, you're welcome to call me for help." Superman offered.

"I take you up on that in case I need it," I said. "Oh, and before I go, can I have your autograph." I was holding out the blog Batman had written his in.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	5. Chapter 5

**El Paso, Kord Industries **

**June 14, 13:24**

"So, what do think Mr. Viking," Ted asked me as he finished showing me his inventions.

"I'm impressed by what your mind can come with Mr. Kord?" I was, I truly was-. Ted Kord was a genius unlike any other right up there with Luthor, Batman, and I think the Atom was also part of the genius group along with T.O. Morrow.

"Thanks for the compliment, but please call me Ted," I saw the man blush a little bit.

"Only if you call me Anders, Ted, I hate being formal. So when do you think we can start mass producing this stuff?" I asked.

"Thanks to your investment a lot sooner than before. We already started to set the factories up and hiring workers. And like you said, we decided to generator and water cleaners first and move on to the other consumables first."

"I'm glad to hear, and thanks for confirming my belief in investing and buying stocks in your company."

"Me too, I can tell that you will be a much better partner than some of those old snobs, and thanks for not wasting your money like some other people your age would." Kord joked.

"Hey, I might be what my neighbor calls a rich boy, but what kind of hero would I be?"

I saw Ted's blue eyes widen at my statement. "Wait, you're a hero?"

"Yep, but relatively new to it, so you maybe haven't heard of me yet, but I operate in Gotham, my Codename is Silver," I told him.

"No, I haven't been cooped up in my lab the past few days, weeks, but why are you telling me?" He asked me. "I thought that most Heroes were all about protecting their secret identities?"

"I did it because it wouldn't be fair if I knew yours, and you didn't know mine am I right, Bettle?" I said, and that was another surprise to cause according to the information about the show Silver had taken from my memories Ted would start going out as Blue Bettle after 2011. But in this timeline, he had already begun his hero career last year. And that meant my knowledge about events became a little less reliable.

Ted looked at me with shock. "How, do you know that?"

"I'm like Batman. I know everyone's identity, and Ted, you only wear goggles as a mask. Anybody could have found out with decent facial recognition software."

"Oh?" It was all Ted said to that. "Wait, how come villains haven't figured out who Superman is? He doesn't even wear a mask?"

"I think some actually have, and they just don't believe it when they found out," I explained. Cause that was a thing I could sincerely believe, there was a significant difference in personality between Clark Kent and Superman.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I almost didn't believe it when I found out," I stated, it was a lie but a believable one.

"Huh, you learn new things every day. Anyway, I think we're getting off-topic. While you know my power is money, what's yours?" Ted asked as we walked into his private lab to continue our conversation.

"I'm a magic user," I answered.

"Really?"

"What you don't believe me?"

Ted made a 'no' motion with his arms. "No, no, not at all. You just don't look like a typical wizard."

"True, but while that stereotype applies to some, most magic users live in the Muggle World as it were."

"Nice reference," Ted said while smiling. When he suddenly snapped his fingers, and he looked like he had gotten an idea. "Since you know magic, could you help me with something?"

I nodded. "Sure thing Ted, what do I need to help with."

"I show you," He said and walked over to the other side of the lab, and I followed. He pressed some buttons on the wall, and what looked like a safe opened up. "My predecessor found this in some Egyptian ruin, and he thought it was a magical artifact, but I believe it to be alien technology. I and I wanted to know if you could confirm which was which." Ted explained, and I looked at the Blue Beetle scarab lying inside a box and currently inert. "So, do you know what it is?"

"Oh, I do," I said. "That's a Reach scarab and most definitely alien."

"He, suck it, old man." I heard Ted say. "So, what is the Reach?"

"They are Empire of conquerors that like to take over planets by getting their population addicted to drugs. Forcing them to join their Empire of their own 'free will,'" I explained. God, I couldn't wait for them to try and invade so that I could punch them in the face.

I looked at Ted and saw that his face had turned to one of horror. "What a bunch of asshole."

_Really, Ted? That's all you have to say about them?_

"But, what is one of their things doing on earth?" He asked.

"Well, that's how they start their invasion send these to various planets. Have it attach to one of the natives and have it spy for the Reach. And when their main force arrives, they can mind-control the scarab user," I told him.

"Good thing I never put it on."

"I agree, but what do say to screw over the Reach a bit," I suggested.

"Sure, let's do that, but how?" Ted asked.

"Allow me. Silver, I need you to do something for me." I said out loud.

"Who are you-," Ted began but was interrupted by Silver flying out my pocket.

"What do you require of me, my Lord?" Silver asked, floating next to me.

"Anders, what is that?" Ted asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Ted met Kaleidostaff Silver. He's my magic wand, so to speak."

Ted continued to look at Silver's floating head. "Okay, but how is it going to help?"

"He's a he, thank you very much. And for how is going to help. Well, Silver is a powerful magic tech tool that is on par with Power Rings regarding capabilities and even surpasses them in some areas." I explained. "Silver, I need you to hack that scarab and make it no longer loyal to the Reach."

"I shall do so at once, my Lord." Silver floated over to the scarab and released his arms in the scarab.

I turned to Ted. "He should be done in a few minutes."

"Okay, so is there anything more you want to talk about regarding the company?" Ted leaned against the wall.

"I actually wanted to see if we could get permission to salvage and reverse engineer the tech villains and aliens leave behind when they are captured," I suggested.

Ted looked thoughtful at the idea. "I see your point, a lot of the stuff the villains have can be used to help a lot of people, but the Justice League is the one who gets the loot."

"I know, we just have to convince the politicians to give us the right to get it."

"And how do you plan to get that right?" Ted asked.

"The same way you get anything from American politicians, you throw money at them," I stated. And Zelretch had given me a lot of spending money.

Though Ted let out a little laugh, he was about to speak but was interrupted by Silver. "My Lord, the scarab has been hacked any control the Reach had of it is gone. And I have also extracted all the knowledge contained within it. What do you wish me to do with it?" Silver asked.

"Send it to Ted here. He will probably get the most use out of it," I ordered.

"Anders, you don't have to."

"Nope, this is my gift to you, so I'm hungry wanna get something to eat."

"Sure."

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	6. Chapter 6

**Fawcett City**

**June 17, 14:37**

I was Class Card hunting once again, and this time it was in Fawcett City, the city that was stuck in the fifties.

I was flying above the city, I already knew where the Card was, but I was currently looking for something else or rather someone else.

I was looking for Captain Marvel, also known as Billy Batson, cause if what happened with Gawain was any indication, I needed help to fight the Cards.

So I had gone with the logical conclusion of just asking the hero that operated in the city to help me out.

Now I just needed to find Billy.

"_Silver, can you detect any Divine Energies nearby?"_

"_I can, my Lord."_

"_Great, can you find Captain Marvel that way."_

"_Sorry, my Lord, but this entire city is saturated in Divine Power. Finding the source will be next to impossible."_

"_It's fine, Silver." _I accepted his apology. "is just have to find him another way."

"Find who?"

"Argh!" I shouted in fright at the sudden voice behind me. I turned around and saw Billy hang in the air, just like Superman had done. "How do bricks like you keep sneaking up on me. I think I almost had a heart attack."

Billy scratched the back of his head and looked awfully embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Anyway, good thing that you're here. I was looking for you."

"Heh, would you- Hey, I recognize you now you're that guy looking for those magic cards, Superman helped," Billy said in joy.

"Yeah, that's me, and I found another Card here in this city, and I wanted to know I you wanted to help me collect it?" I asked him for help.

"Sure thing, buddy, I help you," Billy said, giving a thumbs up. "So, do you know where it is?"

"I do it's in the city's sports stadium." I pointed my finger in the direction.

"Well, let's go," Billy said, and just like Superman did, he left me in the metaphorical dust.

"Hey, wait for me." I followed Billy, and we landed in the stadium. And unlike in the park, there were people in the stadium.

"Guy's it's Captain Marvel!" came yells from a class of kids who were currently using the stadium probably for their gym class. Their sports clothes kinda gave it away.

"Hey, kids," Billy greeted the children as they ran over to the divinity empowered hero. "Are you in the middle of gym class?"

"They are Captain." The only adult in the stadium said, who was most definitely the teacher. "Anyway, what are you doing here? And who is that with you?"

"I'm helping my friend Silver here to find a magical artifact we tracked to the stadium?" Billy explained.

"COOL!" Said all the children.

I couldn't help but smile at them, they were so adorable looking.

"Silver, where is the thing you looking for anyway cause I can't sense anything magical here except for you and the Leyline that goes through here?" Billy asked.

_Those are some excellent senses._ I thought. "The Card is another dimension anchored to the Leyline and going to be using my staff here to access it," I explained. "Now, kids, I need you to step away for a moment so that I don't take you with me."

"You heard the Hero kids. Go over to the side." The teacher said, and the children obeyed.

"Silver take us in," I ordered the Kaleidostaff.

"Yes, my Lord." Silver responded.

"Cool your staff can talk," Billy said as Silver did his thing and shifted us into the Mirror World. "Color change?" Billy asked as he looked around the Mirror World. "So, what do we do now?"

"Yep, and for now, we just need for the Card to show up." I reached into the Cardholder and took out Gawain. "**Installer!**" I shouted and installed the Class Card, and a second later, I was clad in the armor of Gawain. Though different from his standard outfit, I was now wearing a helmet on my face.

"Cool, you've got multiple forms, kinda like a Video Game Character changing class," Billy commented.

I readied Excalibur Galatine. "That's a good description of me as any, but we need to be careful the card could attack at any moment." I only saw it for a moment, but brought the sword up quickly and blocked a strike to my head, from what looked to be a spear.

_Lancer_. I thought.

Billy was quickly on the ball and punched the attacking Hero Spirit, with a strike that broke the sound barrier. The blow sent the Heroic Spirit flying, though it recovered in the air and landed with the grace of a swan.

"Damn, he is tough," Billy commented as he looked at his face. "Do you have any idea who this is?"

"Yeah, it's Achilles the Great Hero of The Trojan War, I recognize that stupid green hair of his anywhere," I told.

"How can we beat him? Isn't he Invulnerable?" Billy asked. And he seemed to be taking the fact it was the Servant version of one of his powers very well.

"Kinda, we either need to hit his heel or hit him with Divine power," I explained. "Here, he comes!" I yelled as Achilles attacked again, I too tried to go on the offensive.

I didn't get any success even though, like the others, Achilles were mindless, but his body still retained all the skills and instincts of a warrior.

_He's beating me_. The thought terrified me, the idea of losing seemed unacceptable to me. Like I was offended by it, that failing to a mindless shadow of a Servant was a Sin.

"Silver move!" I heard Billy shout.

With all my strength and speed, I stepped back.

"**SHAZAM!**"

Lightning fell from the sky.

Achilles was struck by the bolt.

It was followed by three more as Billy flew over Achilles unleashing the word, and with the hero not being worthy, he was fried by Zeus' lightning.

"Do you think that did it?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, let the dust clear," I suggested.

Unfortunately for us, we didn't have to wait for the dust to clear. To see if Achilles was done for, as we heard a whistle from inside the smoke.

We dodged as Achilles came charging on his chariot, I avoided being trampled by his horses. I saw that Billy's attack had damaged him.

_He managed to use his shield to block the lightning. _I realized as I saw the circle attached to his arm.

"Captain, I'm going to destroy the chariot, and after that, hit him with your most powerful attack!" I ordered. I saw Achilles turn around and charge me again. "**This Sword Is A Reflection of The Sun!**" I chanted and threw the blade up into the air and unleashed the sun inside the hilt. It flowed down into my hands, and I took hold of it. "**Excalibur Galatine!**" I shouted and unleashed the Noble Phantasm. Though this time, the range was much shorter, and the power was more concentrated.

Achilles jumped out of his chariot as I cleaved his horses in half. Though only one of them had died, as the other two were immortal.

But as Achilles hung in the air, Billy struck, his fist went straight through the Greek hero, and in his hand, I saw him holding the Class Card. He pulled his fist back through the hole he had made, and Achilles' body exploded into Ether Particles.

Billy hung in the air for a few more seconds before he flew back down to me. I uninstalled the Class Card and returned to my magical knight form.

"Thanks for the help, Captain." I thanked Billy.

"It was my pleasure, Silver. I think this is yours." He said and handed me the Class Card, I gave it a look over.

_Wait? What the fuck! Why does it say Shielder and not Rider? Achilles should only have his chariot as a Rider. I need to investigate this later? _

"Captain, we need to leave before this Pocket Dimension collapses," I told him. "Take us out, Silver."

"Of course, my Lord." A few seconds later, we were back in the real world.

"I thank you for your help again, Captain I wouldn't have been able to beat him if it weren't for you, see you at some other time." I thanked for the help one more time, as I began to fly away.

"You're welcome." I heard Billy shout. And then the shouting of children happened.

**Gotham City**

**June 17 20:31**

"So, Silver, can you tell me why Achilles was able to use his chariot as a Shielder?" I asked the Kaleidostaff.

"It seems that the Ainsworth has managed to infuse this Class Card with the Skill Double Summon. Shielder is the primary class, and Rider is the secondary one. This appears to be a prototype Card to allow for greater of the Heroic Spirit's power." Silver explained.

"Thanks for the explanation, Silver. Do you think that there could be other cards in the Extra Classes with Double Summon?" I theorized.

"That could be possible, my Lord."

xxx

A/N: I made a Poll about chapter sizes going forward for new ones not the backlog that I have, for larger chapters mean more time going forward.

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	7. Chapter 7

**Gotham City **

**June 19, 22:23**

It was Saturday, and once again, I was out doing heroics in the middle of the night. It had been a relatively calm night too. No Supervillains so far, they seemed mostly do things in waves. They all make a big showing right after one another and when they go underground. What I had stopped had been a few break-ins, attempted murder by few gang bangers and a hit and run, thankfully Silver had managed to heal the woman, saving her life.

At least according to the paramedics.

Though right now, I was taking a break on top of one of Gotham's rooftops.

And I wasn't alone, as I had been joined by the Boy Wonder himself.

And we were having a conversation about what we had been doing since we last saw each other two weeks ago. Gotham was a big city with a lot of crime, so the chances us coming across each other during a standard patrol were small. Though this wouldn't happen anymore since now, we had each other's numbers.

But this was one of the times the die landed on a d20.

"So, Silver? Batman has been told by other League members you've been to their cities and collecting magic cards?" Robin inquired.

I looked at Robin. "How do you know that? Did Batman tell you?" I really wanted to know how Robin knew that, cause I didn't think that it was something he would tell his partner. Maybe that I was going to the various cities to meet the heroes or something like that.

"Nope hacked the Bat-Computer and looked at your file, I was curious t see why you were in Fawcett city two days ago and now call me interested." Robin, you should know the curiosity was that killed the cat. Or the bird gets grounded in this scenario.

"Did the file tell you what these cards were?"

"It did, and it was kinda whelming." He admitted. "Copies of Legendaries Heroes, that's why I kinda wanted to know which one you have." And that was when Robin showed he was still a kid, with that childlike curiosity.

"Sure, I can tell you." I pulled the cards out of the cardholder and showed them to Robin. This would probably help in building up our friendship a bit more. "I've gotten three Class Cards so far as they are called. And as you can see, their title is Avenger, Saber, and Shielder."

"They look awesome, but what Heroes are they?"

"Saber is Gawain of the Roundtable, Shielder is Achilles. And finally, as Avenger, we have the Count of Monte Christo, Edmond Dantes," I told him, and put the Class Cards back to where they belonged.

"Wait, how…" Robin was about to seemingly ask me something, but we were interrupted by Silver speaking up.

"My Lord, police have been informed of a possible sighting of the Supervillain known as Killer Croc, at William's Street."

And there came the Karma for my earlier thoughts.

"Let's get back to the job, shall we? I think our break has been long enough," I said. "Tell Batman I'm going to take care of Croc."

"Sure, I was about to go back to him anyway."

I nodded at Robin and floated into the and Silver guided me as I flew towards where Killer Croc had been seen, and a minute later, I arrived at William's Street.

"_Silver, can you try and search for non-standard DNA?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

I floated in the air above the street, waiting for Silver to give an update on his searching.

"_Non-standard human DNA detected in the sewers my Lord, activating infrared vision." _

When my vision, changed as now, Silver was showing me the heat of the world. And below the ground, I could see a large object moving.

_Got you, Croc. "Silver, start tracking him."_

"_Yes, my Lord." _

_Now, where are you going, Croc? _Were my thoughts as I saw Killer Croc move through the sewers. And when I saw him disappear from my vision.

_What the hell! _I looked to where he disappeared, was this how he hadn't been found. For when I had been looking up the various villains in Gotham. One of the more interesting ones had been Killer Croc, as he had escaped from prison almost ten months ago. And he hadn't done anything in that time period, which was very unusual for the reptilian beast. There had been few sightings of him, but police and Batman always seemed to lose the trail.

And seeing him disappear in the sewers, made me think there maybe were secret passageways in there that nobody knew about.

I decided to see if that was true.

I floated down to the nearest manhole and removed the cover.

Before floated down into the sewer, I had Silver filter the smell of shit out of my air supply.

I floated down into the sewer and landed on a small sidewalk that ran along the edge of the sewer tunnel.

Hopefully, Croc was the only amphibian reptile I would find down in the sewers. _Wait, are turtles reptiles? _I had to check that later.

I walked over to the area where Croc disappeared.

But as I looked, there were no branching paths. It only turned to the left a few meters away.

That obviously meant there was secret passage here or something like that.

"_Silver can scan the walls for hidden mechanisms and doors?" _

"_I shall get right on that, my Lord… Press the third brick to your right the fifth row." _I followed Silver's instructions and pushed the brick.

And to my surprise it the brick wall opened up like it was the entrance to Diagon Alley. There was definitely magic going on here. For I could hear it the moment, the door activated.

All Magi could detect mystic energies through various means, most through their senses, some were more sensitive than others.

And though, through my training with Silver.

_Why does Magecraft have to contain that much math?_

I learned which of my senses I could be able to detect magical energy with.

And it was with my hearing I could hear the vibrations of Mana in the air when there was enough of it.

And my brain interpreted those vibrations I heard as music.

And I could hear Black Sabbath coming from the tunnel.

"_Silver establish a connection to Robin and Batman."_

"_It shall be done, my Lord."_

I waited for a moment until I heard Robin's voice in my helmet.

"_Hello, who is this?"_

"Robin its Silver, I've found out how Killer Croc has been managing to stay hidden. Could you tell, Batman?" There was silence for a moment before I could hear the Bat's voice speaking.

"_Silver, you have information regarding the whereabouts of Killer Croc?"_

"I do, it seems that Croc has found magic passageways down here in the sewer, and that's how he's been to be avoided as it conceals him from infrared vision at least."

"_Magic tunnels, I see Gotham has been the home to magicians in the past, so not a big surprise such things exist. And it seems that Croc has found them by accident."_

"Yeah, I think so too as from I can see these tunnels look old, and I can see Croc's footprints in the dust. I'm going to go in and keep you on what I find and try to capture Killer Croc."

"_Continue with your work, Silver, Batman out."_

After that, I walked into the tunnel, and when I did, it lit up, and I could hear the music intensify.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	8. Chapter 8

I looked up at the roof and tried to look at what was making the light.

_Yep, that is definitely runes. _But I didn't know what kind they were as they were most definitely not Elder Futhark.

I place my hand up against one of the runes. "**Struktur Analyse**." I chanted the spell to get a reading of what its purpose was. And what the walls were made out of. I had made a significant process with this spell to be able to divine such information now. I was still no Shirou, but that was a level of skill that was impossible for me to obtain.

And since the walls were made of stone, it would be even easier, as Silver had told me what my Elements were. And yes, Elements for I had two, Earth and Ether being the Elements I had an affinity for.

_Now let's see what you're made out of. _

"Argh!" I screamed in pain and immediately pulled my hand away from the rune and stone.

"_My Lord, you have received damage to your brain. Healing." _Silver said, and a second later, my brain no longer felt like it was on fire.

"_Thanks, Silver. Now, send a message to Batman. I've found out that the tunnel that Croc has been using is filled with runes and is made of stone not native to Planet Earth."_

"_Message has been sent, my Lord."_

"_Thank you, Silver, now do you recognize the mystical energy I'm hearing?"_

"_No Lord, that signature is not in my Database, but I will record it to identify it later."_

Well, that was bad. As I didn't know what I was going up against. And so I had no idea what Croc had been doing down here.

"HELP!"

My thoughts came to a complete halt as I heard the scream for help. A woman screaming for help.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit." I cursed as I had Silver reinforce my body and began running towards the screams for help, and I could now hear more women screaming as I got closer.

The music of the magic also intensified.

"_Silver connect me back to Batman now."_

"_Silver, what is it, I've gotten your message about the…"_

"_Batman it's not about that, we got a hostage situation down here, I've been hearing women screaming for help. So call the rest of the Justice League for assistance."_

"_Understood Batman out."_

I came to the end of the tunnel and entered an auditorium. It was made of the same stone as the tunnel and lit up by runes and candles. On the sides were shelves with books and tables with instruments.

This place looked like a Magus workshop.

And what I saw in the center of the room made me want to throw up. In the middle stood a very demonic looking Altar with Killer Croc standing behind it, clad in robes.

The crocodile himself looked like The Batman version. Being much more on the crocodile side of the spectrum.

And surrounding him were thirty-six women all of them naked, and their bellies were swollen to various degrees, along with being bound to identical tables.

And on the ground beneath them was a massive ritual circle.

"Killer Croc, you're under arrest." Announced and readied Silver to attack.

"it seems we got a guest, and look it's a knight in shining armor coming to save. Though I thought it would be Batman that would find me and not the new kid on the block." Croc said mockingly. "Now, girls let get back to what we were doing."

"Yeah, I'm going to beat you into the ground now. **Himmel Kanon 20%!**" I launched the attack, but instead of hitting Croc in the face, it hit a barrier that appeared in front of where the magic circle was.

"Ha, you thinking I didn't anticipate being interrupted and defend myself, for you Heroes always seem to shove up at the last moment to stop our plans." Croc stated. "And you can forget about getting past the barrier I put up. It stops anything that will interrupt this ritual."

Damn, I needed a way to stall him so that the League could show up. _"And Silver, see if you can scan the barrier and try to find a weak point." It is here I kinda wished I had gotten a Caster Card._

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"And what is this ritual your planning to do. For all this magic stuff seem very much outside of your usual M.O." I tried to get him talking.

"You really think I'm going to stand here and monologue my plan to you? You must really think that I'm an idiot. Well, surprise, I'm not. Let's start this party started," Croc said with glee as he opened a book that had been laying on the Altar.

Croc began chanting, and I could feel the music intensify, and the magic circle lit up with dark red light.

Well, this was going to literal Hell. As all of this reeked of it, and the demonic chanting I was now hearing from the magic, just enhanced that idea.

"_Silver, have you found a weakness in the barrier? And can you translate what he's saying?"_

"_I can, my Lord, he is chanting the spell in Hebrew, but I can find no fault in Barrier, my Lord, though it can only take so much damage before it stops working."_

"_So, I just need to hit it really hard?"_

"_Yes."_

And I immediately began doing so by blasting it with various Ether Beams as I heard Croc chanting, and I did not like what Silver was translating.

"Great Lords of the depths, I wish to establish a contract I shall bring you to the above world, and you shall empower my ambitions. I bring the sacrifices as stated, in the texts. Seventy-two souls, I gift to you, thirty-six of sin and thirty-six that are pure."

_No, you don't, Croc, you son of a bitch. How the Hell do I get this demonic bullshit… I am an Idiot._

I reached into the cardholder and pulled out Gawain's card. "Installer!" I said and took on Gawain's form.

I hit the demonic barrier with Galatine. I was dealing with demonic powers, and the sword was a Holy one, so it should theoretically do more damage than my blasts.

And it did where I had hit I now saw a small crack in the magical barrier. And when I proceeded to strike it over and over again. More cracks kept appearing in the barrier as it clashed with Galatine.

"**We accept your contract."** The voice, no voices rang through the room, their voices booming and loud.

_God fucking dammit. _I thought after the voices had finished talking. I was about to hit the barrier again, but I stopped as behind Croc, I saw a large stone door appear, and it began to open.

As I looked a the door, no gate for that was this was, a gateway to Hell itself. The insides were pitch black, but I swore I saw movement inside.

And when all the pregnant women burst into fire.

I was desperately hammering away at the barrier as the women screamed in pain and for me to save them. "Stop, stop it. Noooo!" I shouted, and with a final roar, the barrier broke beneath the blade of Galatine.

But it was far too late.

The bodies had been burned only ash and orbs floating above the wooden tables remained.

Their souls, I was looking at seventy-two souls. Thirty-six were the mothers, and the others were the unborn children.

A second later, I saw them get sucked into the gate before I could do anything, damming them all to Hell for eternity.

"You son of a Bitch!" I roared at Killer Croc, and before the reptilian man could react, my blade was through his stomach.

He threw up blood, but instead of dying like a normal person, he grabbed my arm and threw me with strength he should not have possessed at the wall of the auditorium.

"Nice try Hero, but should have been a little bit faster, or you would have won." Croc, as I saw the stomach wound, I had made heal up. "Now give me the power I wished for. The power to rule the world!" Croc exclaimed, arms in the air.

"**As you wish." **The voices spoke again, and a bean of red energy left the door and hit Croc before they closed on themselves, and the gate disappeared just like it had appeared.

"Hahaha," Croc cackled as I saw his body flaring with red demonic energy.

"_Energy archived as Demonic Energy is rising within Killer Croc, my Lord."_

"Yes, I can fell it the power coursing through me, with this I can defeat everyone Batman, Superman, the entire Justice League. They are nothing to me, argh!" Croc's boasting was cut off as his body froze up and then began to convulse.

He was silently screaming as his body seemingly began to mutate.

Croc'ss entire body began to transform into a tumor of pink flesh that was becoming larger as the mass of flesh grew in size. And not before long, it began to shift form again, becoming humanoid once more.

My eyes widened as I saw the form the mass of flesh was taking, one that was very familiar to me. And one that should not be possible in this world.

"**We thank you, human, for your mind has given us a form that is most fitting for us."** The voices spoke again, but this time it came from being in front of me. Who could without effort, reach past the mental Barries Silver had made and take knowledge for itself? **"And for that, we shall introduce ourselves. We were once separated and trapped, but now we are together, and we are one. We are the seventy-two Pillars of Hell. We are Goetia!"**

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	9. Chapter 9

_Shit, shit, shit. _I mentally cursed as I saw the form of Goetia in front of me identical to the one of Beast 1 from Grand Order. I needed to calm down, he was seemingly powerful, but he was not Demon God Goetia, the Human Incineration protocol.

Despite how he looked right now.

He was just the DC version of the Seventy-Two Pillars that came from actual Hell itself. Demons were very different from the Nasu version, as they were thoughts and desires given form and name. In DC, demons were just either solidified forms of demonic energy or Souls wisted by the fires of Hell.

I had only spent a few seconds on my thoughts, then I felt my body be lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall.

I tried to move my body, but I couldn't even lift a finger despite having over forty times the strength of an average human.

I could feel it, around my entire body and energy, keeping me trapped.

And it wasn't magic, or my Magic Resistance granted to me by being Saber right now would have made it null.

Of course, Goetia would have psychic powers, why wouldn't it.

"**Of course, we do mortal, it is a simple trick to manipulate Psionic Energy, you might have Resistance to magic but not that.**"

_Shit that made sense, Psionic Energy might be called a supernatural energy, but it wasn't magic. _I realized. _"Silver, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I can my Lor—"_

"**You do know that we can hear you,**" Goetia spoke, stopping Silver from further speaking. And at that, I felt myself being forcefully uninstalled out my Class Card, I saw it fall to the floor. I was now back in my Costume and Silver's staff form in my hand.

_How the actual fuck did he do that. _

"**Now that, the pesky Holy Sword is out of the way, let's get to talking.** **You might be wondering why we haven't killed you yet?**"

_I actually do. Why haven't you killed me?_ I only thought I did not need to speak as Goetia would just read my mind.

"**Very much true, now as for why we haven't killed you is simple. You're far too useful to me.**"

I did not like the implications of that sentence.

"**You have so much knowledge inside of you, about this world and so many others. You have been transported to this universe, from your own where we are, but fiction to you. Any other who had such knowledge would have gone insane about the truth, though we guess some already have.**"

I knew what he was refereeing to.

"**And now we know all of it too, the truth of the universe to be entertainment for children. And we despise it. But that is a concern for later, now we have to fulfill our own desire for revenge against the man who bound us. To accomplish the goal that the Goetia you knew failed to do. We shall burn all that you loved to the ground, King of Magic, and we have you to help us.**" Goetia pointed its finger at me.

And I had only one appropriate response for Goetia, this time, I spoke with my voice. "Go fuck yourself."

"**And now to do it the hard way,**" Goetia spoke.

Before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I looked down to see Goetia had thrusted a single one of its fingers into my stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain and terror at what I felt and saw.

The pain was excruciating as Goetia turned his finger inside my guts, crushing my insides.

I could taste blood in my mouth. _It hurts, it hurts so much. Stop it, please stop it, it hurts._

"**You think I'm going to stop. You're going to be mine now Anders, I'm turning you into a loyal Demon that will help me burn the world, all of them.**"

_No, no, no, no. _I could feel Goetia's energy flow into me, I could my twist body like it was about to burst.

My vision was going dark, the surroundings were getting blurry, I couldn't hake out things in my field of view, even Goetia was becoming unclear. My screams stopped leaving my mouth.

My grip was getting loose, and I felt Silver slip out of my grasp. And my Barrier Jacket began to disappear.

This was the end.

My felt shut as the last of my life left my body, and I was about to be turned into.

Fuck, there was so much more I wanted to do.

I heard the sound of stone and brick being destroyed by an object faster than a speeding bullet.

Xxx

Clark hammered away at the rock and stone that separated him from the one he needed to save. He did so with more power and speed than he had ever had before. But it was still not close to the level of power Clark had felt when he had fought the Gawain with Silver.

That was what he had spent the last week trying to gain once again and this time permanently, and not just a short boost. For after he sent the message to the other members of the League about what had happened. Clark had gone to his Fortress of Solitude and talked to the A.I of his biological father about increasing the growth of his powers faster than they already were.

Clark knew that his powers were increasing, as he hadn't even been able to fly, then he had been sixteen, only able to jump good.

God, Clark wished that Cartoon Network would bring Samurai Jack back.

But, the increase of power had been small over the years, with him being only a little bit faster, a little bit stronger every year. But the fight with Gawain had shown, that the ceiling of power he could obtain, was much higher.

And so Clark had talked Jor-El in helping achieve more power so he could be a better hero. For if he had the power, he temporarily gained while fighting Gawain. He could have beaten the Appellaxian invasion on his own.

So, with Jor-El Clarke had learned that he, when he had discovered that he wasn't human from Ma and Pa. He put mental restrictions on his own power, as to hold himself back. He had been slowly unlocking those limits over the years, but many, many of them still remained.

And that was what he had spent most of the week doing, trying to break the restrictions he had put on himself. So, for once in his life, he had actually trained and meditated properly. He had even begun learning the basics of Kryptonian Martial Arts.

Now it was time to put the power he gained to the test, as he broke through the last layer of stone and entered the auditorium hidden underneath Gotham.

And what Clark saw filled him with a kind of anger he had never felt before, as he saw Silver pushed against the wall his armor gone and the Monster's finger in his gut.

"**Superman.**" Clarke heard the Demon speak in surprise and before it knew what happened. His Heat Vision severed its finger.

With incredible speed, Clark grabbed Silver in the air before he fell to the ground in a bridal carry.

_He looks so young_. Clark thought as he, for the first time, saw Silvers face. Oh, he knew that Silver was over nineteen, but his face did not match his age. Silver did not look like somebody who should be out fighting crime. He looked like he should be out partying and enjoying life instead.

Clarke saw that the finger had fallen out, and he was now bleeding profusely, and would soon die from blood loss.

Reacting quickly, Clark floated down to where the staff was and placed it in his hand, and second later, the Magical Armor he wore returned.

"Thank you for saving my Lord, Superman. I shall commence healing and purging of demonic energy now." Clark heard the staff speak, he heard the sincerity in its voice.

He placed Silver against the wall and turned around to face the Demon, who had harmed a person he would like to be friends with.

"**Do you really think, that you can beat us, Superman. You're far too weak. Thanks to that, Mage, we know everything about you, Clark**."

Clark knew what the source of his power was now, at that his belief, belief in that he could do anything.

And he could very much punch the thing that stood before him.

Like a rocket Clark's fist lashed out, nailing the Demon right in its chin. Sending it flying into the wall behind it.

"**How?**" It spoke surprise clear on its non-human face. "**You should not have been able to punch me, this version of you should not be that strong or fast.**"

"I guess your information is outdated," Clark spoke and went to attack again.

"**As if I would lose to somebody like you!**" The Demon roared before Clark could hit it again, and blasted him away with a burst of magic.

Oh, how Clarke hated that energy being able to bypass his durability.

"**I shall have my vengeance!**" Clark saw the Demon lift its hands above its head, let loose a massive blast of magic that broke right through the ceiling. "**I did not believe it at first, but I do now. I can feel you, King of Magic, I can feel you, Soul, and I'm coming for you.**"

Clark cursed as he saw the demon blast off, but now he had another problem to take care of. He went over to Silver and picked him back up and carried him up to the surface of Gotham, where the other members of the Justice League were now waiting for him.

But what Clark didn't see was a bright white owl sitting on, one of the bookshelves having seen everything that had just happened.

Xxx

"It seems that the experiment was a failure."

"True, but it was not a complete loss, we have gained a lot of new knowledge."

"Told you we shouldn't have let an animal do it."

"Would you have volunteered yourself."

"…"

"Thought so, now Killer Croc has served his purpose, he failed to bind the demons to his servitude, and it is now lost to our cause. So shall we let the so-called heroes clean up the failure and hope that some die?"

"AGREED!"

"Shall we send the data we have gathered to our partners in the Light?"

"AGREED!"

"Good, Court is adjourned."

Xxx

Consciousness came laming back to me like I had been hit by a hammer to the head to wake me up.

_**Thanks for the talk**_

Though there wasn't any pain as my eyes shot open and I sat up.

_**I will take you up on it, so I will see you later**_

My mind was fresh and not blurry, the image of what had happened before I had passed out stil clear to me.

_**Also, could you free my idiot brother**_

The newly formed Goetia's fist through my stomach, him trying to convert my Soul into that of a demon's one.

_**He should be able to get those Souls out of Hell**_

My hand went to my stomach to check it, though I noticed that I was wearing myBarrier Jacket.

"Good to see you awake, Silver." I heard a familiar male speak. And now that I took notice of where I was… I was… I was inside the fucking Batmobile.

I saw cars pass by as I looked out of the window.

"Hey, Batman, could you tell me what happened after I got punched?" I asked the Bat.

"After Superman stopped the Demon from killing you, it escaped and headed towards an unknown destination right now. All other Justice League members that are currently able to are engaging and trying to take it down." Batman told me, and I could hear the hidden anger in his voice. "Your staff has been healing you for the last two hours."

_Holy shit, two hours have passed. _I thought in surprise at that, and that they still hadn't managed to beat Goetia, or he had stupid amounts of regeneration.

"Thank's for telling me, Bats." I thanked the hero and turned my attention to my partner, who had silent since I had woken up.

"_Silver?"_

"_My Lord, I am sorry, I should have been."_

"_No, don't what happened wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself for what happened. Neither of us was prepared for what had happened. Now status report." _

"_We should be thankful that Superman came when he did or Goetia would have fully converted your body to that of a demon's, I was able to fix some of it, my Lord, but your Soul is now composed of 50% percent demonic energy. Which has resulted in some physicals mutations."_

I sighed a bit at that. _Of course, that happened, this was a Superhero universe, and Tropes were in full effect, if there were a chance to become half-demon, one would become one. I hope at least I got a cool demon form out of that, if I went Dante, I wanted to go full Dante. _I thought, though, from what I felt, it was the nonimportant bits of my Soul's structure that been changed. Though I would have Silver give me a full spectrum of what had been changed later, I guessed Keter and Malkuth had been left untouched. And Silver was right I would have to thank Supes afterward, I wonder I he would like a fruit basket.

Anyway, time to think about all that later, Goetia was the problem right now. And I definitely didn't need to think about that.

"_Silver, could you show me the position of Goetia." _A moment later, the display inside my helmet changed to that of a map, and I saw that Goetia had moved a straight line away from Gotham moving north and had passed over New York. _"Silver put the location of the Class Cards on the map." _Silver did as I requested and put them on the map, and I saw that he was heading in a straight line for the Card in Happy Harbour.

_That can't be a coincidence. _

"Batman, has Goetia said anything about what he going to do or what he is going to do?" I asked the masked.

The man turned another corner before he answered. "No, not anything in that vein, but before he flew away from Superman, he said that. _"He said he could feel the King of Magic's Soul?" _do you know what that means?"

"Shit," Was all I had to say to that. I only knew one hero who had that title, and now Goetia heading for a Class Card made sense if that Class Card was fucking Solomon.

"I guess that answers that," Batman said.

"Yeah, Goetia is heading towards the Class Card that is in Happy Habour, and the only hero I know with that title is Solomon. It seems that he wants to have vengeance on the old Isralian king for binding the seventy-two to his will." I told Batman. "Batman, stop the car, would you?"

"Are you sure? The Demon managed to beat you not only two hours ago, and you were also grievously harmed by it." Batman tried to dissuade me from my current course of action, but this was something I needed to do.

"He took me by surprise, and he won't be able to do it again. Isn't that right, Silver?" I asked my companion.

"Of course, my Lord, he will not be able to pull the same trick that he did before." Silver answered his voice coming from his head so that Batman could hear him.

"And I need to do this. I fucked up, I fucked up hard, and I need to fix this."

"If that is how you feel when go," Batman said, and the Batmobile came to a stop. I heard and saw the door unlock and open. "I still need to help in the city, it did some damage, and crooks are taking advantage.

I nodded and stepped out and stood on the pavement of a Gotham street. Only a second later, Batman drove off again.

Now I stood alone on the street, the moon shining down on me.

"Come on, Silver, we have a grudge to settle."

"Yes, my Lord."

I reached into the holster and took ou the Class Card I needed to use.

"Installer!" I shouted as I installed the Class Card, my body flashed with light as it usually did when installed.

Now I stood on the street clad in Greek armor, orange scarf around my neck. My hair was now spiky and green. In my hand was now a spear meant to thrust and pierce the heart of heroes.

I was Achilles, Son of Zeus, Immortal Demi-God, the great hero of the Trojan War. Trained by the centaur Chiron.

Installing was always such a novel feeling to me, to become another person, one capable of feats greater than I could ever hope to accomplish in my life on my own.

Though one thing I had noticed this time, was that my appearance had changed to match closer to that of Achilles' face. I didn't know why that had happened, it certainly hadn't happened with Dantes, I didn't know about Gawain as I wore a helmet while installed as him.

Perhaps it had something to do with compatibility, or maybe it was something else I didn't know, but those thoughts could wait until later.

I put my fingers to my lips and whistled.

There came the sound of horses neighing as Achilles' chariot rolled up beside me, pulled by three majestic horses.

Two of them divine, and one was ordinary but still mighty, Xanthos, Balius, and Pedasos. Gifted to Achilles by his father.

A friend who stayed with him to even after death.

With a single movement, I jumped into the chariot and took the reins and gave them a single pull to start galloping.

Their hoves moved like thunder, and within a single second, we were in the sky, riding above the city.

"Faster!" I ordered, and the speed increased and continued to do so as we raced to Happy Habour.

We were a green streak in the sky as we went at supersonic speed. I could feel the air rushing past me as within a few seconds of taking off, I was above where Goetia currently was fighting against The Justice League.

I saw the Demon try to fly away from them, but they kept impeding his path, I was only there for a single second, that single second was all I needed to provide some assistance.

Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē the spear in my left hand that Silver had transformed into while I was installed.

And I was about to use it for its original purpose that of a throwing weapon.

I lifted the spear over my shoulder and threw it.

It broke several sound barriers as it streaked towards Goetia, the Demon didn't even see it coming as the spear went through its body. The surprise attack made him shocked enough for Wonder Woman to make use of her lasso.

It all happened in a second after that I continued riding my chariot coming to Happy Habour a few seconds later.

I jumped out of the Chariot as I dismissed it returning to where I had summoned it from, free-falling through the air, I focused a bit, and with a green light, my spear/Silver teleported back into my hand.

A nifty trick that was only possible for an install because Silver became the weapon of the hero used. That was one of the few functions that worked while he was like that.

Boom.

The concrete ground cracked beneath me as I landed on it.

I would have to fix that later.

Though I had to ask if it was necessary for the Class Card had to be located in a populated area every time or a place, there was a significant chance for people to be there.

Right now, I stood a street, on both of my sides were houses of various sizes. Hopefully, my landing didn't wake them up.

And I immediately threw that thought out as I saw the light being turned on in the windows.

I had to act quickly before the League could no longer hinder Goetia's progress.

I uninstalled as I needed to use all of Silver's capabilities to travel into the Mirror World and confront Solomon if it truly was him.

"Comense dimensional shift to Mirror World Silver."

"Yes, my Lord."

But as Silver activated the transportation sequence, I heard the sound of shattering glass. "Warning my Lord, Mirror World is currently collapsing, and real space is currently being intruded upon by entity from Mirror World." Silver warned.

Shit, that meant that the Class Card had gained a rudimentary form of intelligence just like Gilgamesh, and was able to figure how to escape the Mirror World.

And that basically confirmed it was Solomon as he was one of the few heroes I could think of capable of this.

I could count all of them on, one hand.

I saw the space in front of me crack like glass, breaking apart, allowing me to see the kaleidoscope of colors the Bleed consisted of.

And through it came a person, his hair was white tied into a ponytail. His skin was dark and arms covered in black tattoos. His body was clad in colors of white, red, and black.

A kind smile was on his face.

This was Solomon, King of Magic.

"Hello, Anders I've been waiting for you." His voice was filled with kindness.

Solomon spoke my name with a tone like he knew me more than I did myself, and he probably did fucking pre-cogs.

But I didn't care about that, as I looked at the King of Magic, there was only one thing I wanted to know.

"Roman, Dr. Romani Archaman?" I asked I could feel tears about to burst from my eyes.

I saw his smile falter a bit, but it quickly returned. "Yes, it's me." He said, which was followed soon by an augh from the king as fist went into his stomach.

"You, son of a bitch, do you have any idea how much you hurt us?" My punch was quickly followed by hugging Roman.

Tears ran from my eyes, though he could not see because of my helmet.

"I'm sorry, for the hurt I caused, but it was the only way to stop Goetia from accomplishing his plan."

"Yeah, and it worked Roman you, idiot. Though I have to ask, why aren't you questioning me about how I know about all that?"

"Already did in the future."

"God, you are so unfair."

"True, though now we have to deal with your current problem," Roman said as he looked towards the distance.

Yes, I still had a Demon to deal with.

"And how are we going to do that."

"Just call your hero friends and tell them to disengage, I shall deal with rest. That is the least I can do. For you have greatly suffered tonight, more than any Soul or Mind should." Roman stated solemnly.

He was right about that, and I currently using most of my willpower to not break down over what happened.

I could still hear their screams ringing in my head, and I was sure those were never going to leave.

I called Batman. "Silver to Batman, tell the League to disengage from the fight."

"_Silver, are you sure about that? Do you have a plan to deal with him."_

"I have Batman, I have retrieved the Class Card, and I'm able to use to deal with Goetia permanently."

"_You have been a good hero in my city so far, Silver, but you're still a rookie. So for the sake of all of us, don't mess this up."_

"Believe me, I won't."

"_I believe you, Batman, out." _

"Goetia should be here soon now."

"Yes, but I think we should go and meet him, this is a bad place to fight," Roman said, and he began to float enacting some form of Magecraft that enabled him to fly.

I joined him in the air as I agreed with the statement suburban areas were the worst to fight in.

We flew in silence as we left Happy Habour, there was no need for talking at least until Goetia was dealt with.

We had just passed the city border when we heard the roar of Goetia's voice. **"Solomon!"** We could now see the demon flying.

"What a disgusting thing, and I'm not talking about his appearance," Roman stated, and I guessed he was talking about the seventy-two's Souls. As demons in DC were very much different from the ones in Nasu-land.

"**Die, King of Magic!" **

Goetia came to a sudden stop and thrusted his arms forwards, launching a beam of demonic energy and psionic power at us.

At least that was Silver's instrument said it was.

But that was nothing against the one who had received the wisdom of God, as Roman just lifted his right arm up and summoned a giant Magic Circle.

Its purpose was made immediately evident, as when the attack hit, it just bounced back, and Goetia was hit by his own attack.

What followed was the most brutal beatdown I had born witness to as Roman took and made Goetia his bitch. The man spoke various spells in Hebrew as he tore the Demon a new, and I was pretty sure I saw him use Salomonis once, going by the giant beam of white light he summoned.

I really should have seen this happening despite calling himself Goetia. It just a name the seventy-two of DC had taken after sifting through my mind. He was not a Demon God, like Trigon was or the human Incineration Protocol that the one I knew was.

"Well, I've had my fun time to exorcise you, Demon," Roman said, and after that, chants of Hebrew words left his mouth.

"**Argh!" **I heard Goetia scream in pain as I saw his body convulse and throb. He was now laying on the ground, having been blasted down there by Roman.

But what shocked was that a few seconds later, Killer Croc burst forth from Goetia and landed on the ground beside the Demon that had possessed him.

_And he was still alive! _The hidden rage that had been buried by sorrow made its way to the surface of my mind.

Well, he wouldn't be for long.

"I have separated you from your host demon, and now you won't be going back to hell," Roman said coldly.

"**No! I don't want to!"** I heard Goetia plead as the collective realized they were going to actually die.

"Goodbye," Roman said interrupting Goetia, he snapped his fingers, and the Demon combusted into a ball of flame, not even leaving ashes behind.

_Hot damn Roman just pulled an Axel. _I thought, though, now I could deal with Croc.

"Hey, Anders catch." I heard Roman say, I turned to the former doctor of Chaldea a caught what he threw.

It was a Class Card, specifically a Caster Class Card.

"Roman, what is the meaning?"

The King of Magic looked sheepish as he scratched his neck. "Well, that's for you when I leave, it would do to have an empty spot in your collection. I hope you appreciate it, it took some time to make using my connection to the throne to get another hero for you to use."

"What do you mean leaving? No, you are staying."

"Sorry, Anders can't do that any future where I stay gets worse than it should be, Solomon cannot exist in this world if it shall survive. So I'm erasing my existence now." And as soon as he said that, I saw Roman's body begin to flicker out of existence.

"Roman, you son of a bitch, do not dare do this again, you motherfucker!" I yelled at the idiot, vanishing in front of me.

"Sorry, but it as to be this way. Though if you ever see them, could you tell Fujimura-Kun and Mash that I'm proud of them." Those were his final words as he disappeared Class Card and all.

Tears flowed from my ears again. I place the Caster Card Roman had given me in the box with the others.

I removed my helmet and quickly dried my eyes before putting it on again.

Now to deal with the source of tonight's problems.

I floated back down to the ground and landed right beside Killer Croc, who was now awake and grinning at me like a lunatic.

"Now, before I kill you Croc, I have a single question for you, were those women you kidnapped already pregnant when you did?" I asked, and I really hoped he would say yes to that. The other answer I was sure would send me over the edge.

"Heck, no, at least those cunts were good for one thing when I was bored." Croc said with glee, so I knew that he was proud of what he did to those women and his own children.

_Crack._

The area was soon consumed by black flames of vengeance.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. And chapters before they are released here. And Forum to let people know myforums/StreamingViking/5698335/


	10. Chapter 10

**Gotham City**

**July 3, 8:30**

Clark walked through the early morning streets of Gotham City on his way to visit and finally talk with Silver.

Two weeks had passed since Killer Croc had summoned that demon, and it had almost been two weeks of dealing with the aftermath of the mayhem that it had caused. Though thankfully, the damage dealt to Gotham City had been minimal, all things considered, and Bruce dealt with it like he always did most other things. Paying for it with that seemingly unlimited bank account of his.

It seemed that Gotham itself would see better days as Giovanna and Constantine had been able to deal with the cracked Hell Gate that been leakings its energy into Gotham. Making it literally cursed, so hopefully, now that would be dealt with, Gotham would not suffer as many tragedies. Now, if the same could be said about Bludhaven and Hub City. Thinking about those places, just made Clark wish he could just do more, but he had his hands full with Metropolis, the Daily Planet, random disasters around the world, and just trying to have a private. For while they might call him the Man of Steel, his mind just got as tired and stressed as any other person.

And so even if he disliked doing so, Clark needed to take time to himself, or he would break. Like he was doing now. For hopefully Silver, would not mind him coming to talk and have breakfast with him alongside Bruce, who was waiting for them at the dinner they usually ate at.

"…Much fancier place than my own," Clark muttered as he saw the place that Silver, or rather Anders. S Viking lived as that was what his real name was. "So, I just ring on the doorbell?" Clark asked himself as he didn't know if Anders would answer or even go along if he was too casual. For no one had seen for the last thirteen days.

After a few seconds of consideration, the boy from Kansas decided to just do the normal thing and ring on the intercom. "Who is it?" Asked the young voice of Silver on the other side of the machine.

"Mr. Viking, this is Clark Kent, and I would like to ask if you were available for breakfast and have a bit of a talk with you?" Clark calmly responded.

"Wait, what? So I guess that he told you?" He asked.

"Yeah, he told me after I asked. He would also like to talk to you. And I guess that you?" Clark asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, I know who he is. I know pretty everyone who has one," Anders answered, and that settled a question that had been lingering in Clark's mind for the last few days. For if he knew his? Would he know any others?

"Ah, okay. Yeah, Bruce wants to talk to you as well, and the breakfast is one his dime. He, of course, owns a quaint little diner where we can talk privately. And Anders, this is, of course, voluntary you don't have to come along and talk if you don't want to. But we would like to talk, just to get to know what happened," He assured the teenager, though he would not be a teenager for much longer.

"I will be down in a moment," He answered, and Clark heard the intercom go silent.

"So just wait I guess until he comes down," Clark said to himself as he leaned against the wall and waited for Anders to come down. And thankfully, he only had to wait for about ten minutes before the young man came down.

"Hello Clark," Anders greeted with a tired tone of voice. Guess his ringing had just woken him up.

"Hello to you too, Anders, did I wake you up?" He asked as he adjusted his glasses, as continued to look the teen over. Compared to himself, and his suit, Anders was dressed much more casually just being in a simple t-shirt, and a pair of jogging pants.

"Kinda, so I guess the two of you want to talk about what happened with the demon Killer Croc summoned?" He asked, and Clark nodded.

"Yeah, though mostly to know if you were fine, cause no one has seen you for two weeks, and you were pretty active before then?" Clark statted.

"I think any questions can wait. So, where are we going?" Anders asked.

"To a Diner that Bruce owns, we meet up there sometime if we need to talk about stuff that is private and has to be said to face," Clark answered.

"Ah, okay, so just show the way then," Anders said in response as he let out a massive yawn. Yeah was most definitely tired. "I want to get something to eat, my stomach is kinda empty."

"It is nearby, so the walking won't take so long," Clark asked as they began to walk to Bruce's Dinner, and it only took like fifteen minutes to walk to the place. With Anders staying silent for the entire walk.

"Good morning," Bruce greeted them outside of the dinner.

"Morning to you to Bruce," Clark responded, smiling at the man he considered his friend.

"Morning Mr. Wayne," Anders greeted as well, and Clark saw their eyes meet. What followed was a moment of silence, before Bruce responded.

"There is no need to be so formal, Anders, we're colleagues after all, but before we discuss business, what do you say to some breakfast. It is my treat."

"If you say so Bruce," And at that, the three of them entered the diner, and with Bruce leading them to the private stall they had used many times before.

"So, Anders? What would you like?" Bruce asked as he handed Anders the menu, and Clark picked up his own.

"Honestly been here for a month, and I've yet to try those thick American pancakes of yours, so I think I would like to try those out," Anders said after quickly looking over the breakfast menu that he had been given.

"Should introduce you to my mama's if you want some, cause hers are goodly. But I think these will make for a good pre-taste," Clark joked, and Bruce let out a chuckle for he knew what he was talking about. Martha Kent's cooking could not be beaten.

"Being way to friendly with a stranger, you know?" Anders stated as he put down his menu.

"That is just Clark being Clark, though he is just using your invitation as an excuse to go home and eat himself," Bruce stated, and Clark felt a bit of embarrassment flow through him as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I am," He responded, and Anders just gave them a look. Though before anyone said anything else, the waitress knocked on their booth and entered.

"Good morning, Sir and guests; what would you like today?" The young lady asked.

"The usual for Clark and me, Beatrice. Though our guest here would like to try the pancakes," Bruce stated, and after she had written that down, she then asked for what drinks they desired and left the three men alone.

"So shall we get to the point of this meeting?" Anders asked after a few seconds of silence.

"We can if you want, there will be some time until the food is ready," Bruce stated as he looked at the soon to be an adult teenager.

"I think, I can answer a few questions before then," He responded, and Bruce nodded his head.

"Okay, first you obviously know mine and Clarke's identities, how many else do you know that keep theirs hidden?" He asked.

"If they have one, I can probably know what the other one is," He answered. And Bruce nodded his head, it had been the kind of response he had expected.

"And how do you know? If you don't mind me asking?" Clark asked.

"Silver told me then I arrived," He responded, and Bruce could tell that he had still yet fully recovered from what had happened.

"Arrived, then I assume that you're not a native to this world?" Bruce asked. His theory about Anders being from another universe, seemingly being true. For, while his identity held up to general scrutiny, it did not, to his eyes.

"Yeah, I am not from this Universe," He answered truthfully.

"Then why did you come here? Is it because of those Magical Artifacts, the Class Cards as you called them?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, a bit of an incident happened to blat them into your universe, and so I was hired to find them," Anders answered, and Bruce could guess by who going by the false identity he had created.

"The man you denoted as your Grandfather in your papers? This Kischur Zeltretch Schweinorg?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, he asked if I could do that for him, and I said, yes. And so he will come and pick me up in five years," Anders responded.

"Why five years?" Clark asked.

"Only time he can do it, this multiverse of yours doesn't like it then powerful people like him which belong to another try to intrude. Though it doesn't care about people, like, which is why he didn't go and get them himself," Anders explained.

"I see, so he didn't?"

"No, he didn't threaten or force me, I went voluntarily. If I said no, he would have gotten someone else, and my life was in a bit of a slump, and I needed some change to my life," Anders stated, and Bruce nodded his head in understanding. He could understand the desire to inject some life into your life.

Though before the questions could continue, Beatrice came with their drinks and told them the food would be done in ten minutes.

"Is there anything else you wish to know about my 'origin?'" Anders asked while he made air quotes while saying the last part. At the very least, his sense of humor wasn't dead due to the incident.

"No that is all we wanted to know, to satiate our own curiosity, I try not to completely invade someone's privacy," Bruce responded, and Clark nodded his head as he asked the first question of the much heavier topic they wanted to ask Anders about.

"So, Anders, what happened? That night two weeks ago? We have a general idea of what happened but were lost on the finer details," Clark asked the question, and the young man let out a heavy sigh.

"I fucked, I could have stopped it from happening, but I panicked and went for the most gorilla and brain dead like solution. Like I told you over the radio, I found Killer Croc, who had decided to indulge in black magic. He was trying to summon demons and had chosen thirty-six prostitutes from what I could guess that he had kidnapped over the course of months, and violently raped and impregnated them. And so he had twenty-two souls he could use as a sacrifice. I tried to stop him, but he put up a barrier, and I in a big-brain move decided to smack it with a holy sword, while could just use the one that can by stuff like that," Anders explained as he drank his chocolate while they took a zip of their coffee as they Anders finish his explanation. "And because of that, he summoned the twenty-two demons of the Ars Goetia into his body, and seventy-two souls got condemned to hell because I messed up." Anders's face immediately became downtrodden, and Clark immediately tried to comfort him.

"Anders, that was not your fault, that is Croc's fault he was the one to decide to go down that path," Clark stated.

"Yeah, I know that intellectually but that doesn't make me actually feel better," The teen responded, and the two heroes nodded their heads. For they knew what he was going through, for they had gone through the same thing and felt the same things, then they felt like they had failed in their duty to save someone.

"So, what about your injuries?" Bruce asked. "Your staff said it gully healed you, but you were very injured?"

"Physically, I am fine, but Goetia tried to make me into a demon, but thankfully he only turned the none important bits, and Silver has been working on converting it back and is almost done. Which why I haven't been out the last thirteen days," Anders answered and explained.

"I see now what about the ending. I know that you managed to stop him, but how did it happen?" Clark asked, the only fact they knew was that it had ended in Killer Croc's apparent demise.

"I didn't actually do anything, it was the Caster Class Card that took out the demon. And it was indeed Solomon like I had theorized in the car and it had gained somehow gained sapience, and then proceeded to trash Goetia, and then exorcised him from Croc and left afterward, leaving me with a different card. And after that, it was just Killer Croc and me. And I asked him if he regretted what he did. Cause you know demons and all that, but he said no. And his lasts words were him boasting about his violation of all those women and the children he had forced upon them," Anders stated. "And so something within me cracked and… I… killed him." Anders admitted to doing the dead, and the two adult men just sighed not in disapproval or anything like that. While they had taken a vow to not kill. The two heroes fully understood why Anders had done what he did. Croc had crossed a line with his actions, and they were sure many of the other league members would have done the same.

"So, you're going to send me to prison now?" Anders asked, and Clark blinked rapidly before he quickly answered.

"What? No, no, of course not. While we might not have liked the outcome, we understand why you did so. And so in our report, we just said that Killer Croc had died to the demonic possession and that the body was burned to avoid contamination of foreign energy," Bruce stated, and Anders just looked at them with a slack face.

"You, you actually did that?" He asked.

"We did, but do know that if you kill someone like that again, you will be arrested," Clark stated.

"Okay, that is understandable. And I don't think you need to be concerned about that, I don't think that something like that will happen again," Anders stated. "And also, thank you for being understanding."

"You're welcome, Anders. And we hope so too. But how have you've been dealing with it?" Bruce asked.

"I've just been eating a lot of Ice Cream, playing games, watching movies, and hanging out with Ted," He responded.

"Ted Kord? Yeah, you're the owner and investor of his company now, aren't you?" Bruce stated.

"Yeah, I saw how his company and genius was being wasted by a bunch of idiots who only wanted to line their pockets and have weapons made," Anders answered with a shook of his head. "They could have helped so much. Anyway, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Anders asked.

"No, that is all we wanted to talk about. Though there has been a bit of talk among us if you would like to join the League?" Clark asked.

And Anders coughed heavily at that. "Again, are you serious?"

"We are," Bruce stated. And was an idea Flash had bought up then they had discussed what to do in response to Anders killing Killer Croc. That it sounded like after doing such a thing, he would need someone to talk. And there was also the fact that they could use more magic users on the team, and Giovanni couldn't be everywhere, and Constantine only dealt with demonic matters such as their most recent incident.

"…I am going to have to say no to that, even if most of the League said yes to me joining, I don't think I would. At least not for the foreseeable future," He responded.

And Clark just asked the simple question of. "Why?"

"Because I need to make up for my mistakes, and I don't think I am worthy of that honor at the moment," He answered.

Clark was about to retort, but Bruce just put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and the Man of Steel just let out a sigh. "If that is what you desire for the moment, we can talk about it at another time."

"That is fine, now how about we actually eat our breakfast?, then it arrives of course," Anders stated.

"Should only be a minute," Bruce answered as he looked down on his wristwatch.

"Ah, okay."

Xxx

**Gotham City**

**July 4, 13:00**

"Well, that took longer and was more emotionally draining than I had expected it to be," I said to myself as I leaned against the door of my apartment. Having finally returned from my with Clark and Bruce. While the big CEO man himself had left a little bit after breakfast and a bit more talk. Clark and I had stayed in the dinner for a lot longer, and just talked to one another. Though most of it wasn't about superhero stuff, but rather more mundane subject matters. Until he finally had to leave as he had to go and be the big blue boy scout. "Dude should be a shrink rather than a freaking reporter."

"Ah, welcome back my Lord, how was the meeting?" Silver asked as he came floating in from the kitchen. I had decided to not bring the Kaleidostaff with me to the meeting.

"Not bad actually, I think I just got away with murder," I muttered as I was still a bit shocked about that. They had just covered it up, and it kinda felt wrong to me. Though if I did again, I would get the book thrown at me, but still.

"I see my Lord, also miss Selina is waiting for you in your bedroom," Silver informed, and I just sighed. I was going to have to send the horny kitten home, for I didn't want to deal with other people right now.

I nodded my head as I left my position at the door and headed into my bedroom, where a casually dressed Catwoman was waiting for me.

"Hello stud," She greeted me with a teasing smile, and I just rolled my eyes, for I was not in the mood for this right now.

"Hello Selina, this is a bit of a surprise. Though while you might be up for some fun, I am not," I told her as I sat on my bed. "So, I am going to ask you to leave, please."

And at that, she sat up with a serious look in her eyes. "Okay, you always say yes to me doing this, so what happened while you were out?" She asked.

"I just had a very draining, hours-long talk with both Batman and Superman, and then just Superman. So I really don't want to deal with people at the moment," I told her as I laid down.

"That just gives me less of an incentive to leave you alone right now," Selina stated as she looked down at me, and I could only just stare at her, cause now she was confusing me.

"Selina, can I ask you why you continued to do this after the first time?" I asked the thief. "There literally was no reason for you to come back, for I don't think I am that good of a bed partner."

"You kinda are, you have probably the biggest dick in all of Gotham, I had been on a dry spell of a very long time. And you looked like the kind of guy who could use some physical intimacy with another person," She answered.

"So, it was just pity sex?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Kinda, though the last two weeks, I thought I would be bad if you were along for long periods, considering what happened."

"Wait, you thought I was suicidal?"

"A little bit, especially the faces you were making and the nightmares you've been having. You're good guy Anders, and honestly, I don't know how I would react if I found you dead, so I decided to continue giving you some physical intimacy to help you," Selina explained. "Sorry, it might not be the best explanation of my thought process, but it was the best I could do."

"No, I get what you were trying to explain, so thank you, Selina, I might not have noticed, but I think you did help me a bit," I told her as I gave her a smile.

"Oh don't be all lovey-dovey with me with that face of yours, I don't care for you like that. You're just a… friend a friend with best benefits and nothing else," The cat burglar told me, and I just let out a chuckle.

"Same goes for you Selina, I definitely don't see myself being in a relationship with you. You're way too big of a bitch for that," I said, and she responded with throwing a pillar in my face. Yeah, for while over the last month or so I had gotten know my sexy kitten of a neighbor better, I knew that I didn't love her or probably never would. But she was still a very sexy friend with benefits, that much I could agree with her on.

"Asshole," She responded. "So still no sex?"

"Yeah, I do not feel like it today," I told her. "But I could go for a lap pillow and being pampered?" I told her, and she just sighed.

"Fine, just for today, cause I can't imagine what it feels like to spend more than ten minutes in the Bat's presence," Selina stated with a shudder.

"Yeah, he is definitely intense," I responded. And that was true even then he was Bruce Wayne, the man still had that aura of intimidation around him. Like felt a need to say nothing but the truth around the man, to avoid him glaring at you too harshly.

"Then lay down your head for a bit, and fall asleep if you're that tired," She stated as she patted her lap.

"Thank you," I told her, and soon after I laid my head on her thick thighs, I fell asleep.

Xxx

**Gotham City**

**July 4, 8:00**

"Well, it seems that my soul has returned to what it used to be," I said to myself as I looked over the scan that Silver had made of my soul.

"It has my Lord there is no longer any demonic corruption present, I have also updated my own systems so that can no longer occur again," Silver informed me.

"So that means we can go and get the rest of the Class Cards," I said as I looked down the ones we had gotten so far.

Avenger, Edmond Dantes.

Saber, Gawain.

Shielder, Achilles.

And then there was Caster, which should have been Solomon, but the jackass that was Romani Archaman had managed to change the information out with another Heroic Spirit. This was one Paracelsus von Hoenheim. Probably one in the top five of Caster, then I came to technical knowledge of the mystic arts. Might not be the strongest, but few knew as much as him. And he was a nice fit with me as I could put his knowledge to use outside of Including and Installing.

Though that meant that I still had to pick up Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker along with three other Class Card belonged to the Extra-Classes, though I didn't know what kind of Extra-Class Servants those would be, as there were a lot. But since I had gotten an Avenger, I assumed that one of them would be a Ruler. Though who that would be, I had no idea, I bet on Amakusa, as so far all the Servants had been male, but there was no guaranteeing that would continue to be the case.

Though I kinda hoped not as it seemed that, I would start to take on more of the Servant's physical appearance, the more that I was synced with them. So I had hoped that I wouldn't turn into a girl if one of them was one. But Silver assured me that wouldn't be the case.

Though all in all, that meant that I still had eight cards to find.

"So Silver, what where should we go for the next one?" I asked my companion.

"The one in Chicago, Sir, for the trying of the Deep-Pan is on your bucket list."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea, and we can probably get a talk with J'onn before he goes to that meeting with the others," I said. Yeah, it was the fourth of July today, the day the Young Justice plotline started.

"When we shall go after breakfast, Sir."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Stop nagging like you're my mother," I said in response as I went over to the kitchen.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories. Along with voting for which story will be updated next via Polls. And chapters before they are released here. And also I've started streaming again on Twitch so if you wish to come join me its Monday - Friday starting between 8:30-9:00 PM GMT+1 and Saturday and Sunday it should be about 9:00 AM GMT+1


End file.
